To Sing A Song
by A Wilting Rose In the Mist
Summary: Full Summery Inside Kagome is a struggling singer hoping to get discovered.She gets a gig at a club where her best friend Sango works at.InuYasha had gotten in a fight with his girlfriend and goes to the same club he hears Kagome sing,and he's love struct
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! I am back!! According to the poll more people were interested in To Sing A Song, so as promised, here is my new story! Please review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**

**I DON'T OWN InuYasha :'( SADLY, OR THE SONGS I PUT IN HERE!!**

Summery:

Kagome is a struggling singer hoping to get discovered. She gets a gig at a club, where her best friend Sango works at. InuYasha had gotten in a fight with his girlfriend and goes to the same club, he hears Kagome sing, it was as if cupid had shot him with an arrow. But after her performance he never saw her again. 5 years later, InuYasha see's her again but now she's a famous star and he has no way of getting close to her. Can this 'love at first sight' work out? Will love really find its way?

10 years ago:

_A 7 year old girl with mid length wavy raven colored hair sat in front of a grand piano. It was a classic looking piano, in the middle of a large music room, which played such wonderful tunes, but only if the player had the passion and had that spark within them, then could they play such beautiful songs of which we speak of. The room was empty; only one person in the room, the students had gone long ago; the sun was setting making the room look like something from a painting. The colors of the setting sun casted upon the room, the windows had no curtains and could not block out the true beauty of nature, the room looked like it was glowing, as if on fire as the color orange and yellow corresponded with the white walls of the room. The sun was just setting, casting a silhouette of the little girl playing on the piano. She played a tune on the piano, it was beautiful, but anyone could tell that the tune was poignant. And from the tune she played, came the poignant lyrics that matched the saddened tone of the piano player. Her lips moved and out came the voice of an angel, her voice as beautiful as the tune she played, maybe even more beautiful._

_Ame ni nureta hohowa  
Namida no nioi ga shita  
Yasashii manazashi no tabibito  
Shizuka ni hibiiteru  
Natsukashii ongaku  
Omoidasenai kioku samayou  
Yume wa tobidatsu no  
Chiisana tsubasa de  
Omoi no kienai basho made  
Futari de tooi umi o  
Sora o koete  
Kurai yoru no naka de  
Watashi o terashiteru  
Yasashii manazashi no  
Anata ni aitai_

_And so the song finished, her voice had so much passion and the song would've captured anyone's heart if they listened to this little girl play. She opened her closed eyes to reveal, beautiful blue eyes, bluer then the sky and ocean combined, she had a smile on her face, but her eyes showed so much sadness and longing. She got off of the piano seat and grabbed her things that lay on one of the chairs; she closed the door and walked outside to the front of her school. It was getting dark, the sun was already setting and she stood there, waiting. Suddenly a black Mercedes Benz pulled up and a woman with short black hair looked at her, "I'm sorry I'm late Kagome…Souta had to go to the hospital again and—"_

"_it's ok…I wasn't waiting long…" said the little girl, who we now know is Kagome. She had lied, school ended 3 hours ago, but she knew her mom was busy; she didn't need to say anything that would start an argument. "I just wish…you could hear me play…" she said silently._

"_what was that Kagome?" she asked. Kagome looked up and smiled._

"_it's nothing" she said. And the way back home…was silent._

Present day Tokyo:

Here we find a pink covered canopy bed that had a lump on it, it moved and strands of black raven hair slipped out. A few more toss' and turns and :THUD!: "itai…" said the feminine voice. She got up from the floor and fixed her blanket that had devoured her while she slept. She scratched her head and stretched; she yawned and went to her bathroom to take a shower. She came out in a towel and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a pink shirt that had _PRINCESS_ written in white. She put on some pink flats and applied her make-up which consisted of eye liner, shiny lip gloss and mascara. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, "well…time for school" said Kagome, walking down the stairs of her house. She walked to the kitchen to find her mother busy with bills paperwork and even more bills. Her little brother was in the hospital once again, he was born with cancer so he had to stay at the hospital a lot, her grandfather was visiting Souta…her father…was still at work, as always. She didn't bother saying goodbye to her mom; they really weren't on speaking terms as of right now, so she headed to the door and walked to school.

"oi! Kagome!" yelled a girl behind her, her long hair tied in a high ponytail swaying as she ran, "wait up!" she yelled, then stopped running and walked as she got close to Kagome, "how was your night?" she asked.

"oh you know, same old same old" Kagome smiled.

"oh…" said the girl, her name was Sango, she was Kagome's best friend since junior high, she knew how Kagome's life went.

"it's ok though Sango, it'll blow over after a day or two, anyway how was your night?" asked Kagome.

"blahh, it's as lame as ever, you know my life isn't exactly what you call exciting" said Sango. They arrived in school and went to their lockers, "well, I'll see you in biology" said Sango waving bye to Kagome. Kagome waved bye and walked to her class.

After School:

"ready to head off to work Kags?" asked Sango.

"yea, lets go" said Kagome. They were working part time jobs for a fancy restaurant as waitresses. They entered the restaurant and said hi to the manager, they went into the changing room to put on their uniforms, which consisted of black dress pants, and a white buttoned down shirt and their hair had to either be in a ponytail on bun. Sango already had her hair in a ponytail and grabbed a small notebook.

"I'll see you out there" she said, already getting orders. Kagome put her hair in a ponytail as well and walked outside.

"oh Kagome, you'll be table 5's waitress" said the one of the other waitresses.

"ok, I'll get right on it" she said walking over to table 5. She took their orders and told them their meals will be coming soon.

"excuse me I heard that Kagome Higurashi worked here, is it true?" asked the man.

"yes, she's right over there, what do you need from her?" asked Kari, she greeted the guests and showed them to the table.

"well, I came here for a meal actually, when I heard Kagome worked her, could you ask her to play a song for us on the piano? I'll pay for it" asked the man.

"well, she's a little busy with other customers and we actually don't have the piano with us, our boss is actually getting it fixed, but I'll ask her" she said

"well, any instrument will be fine, I hear she's very skilled at singing and playing all sorts of instruments" he said.

She nodded and turned to one of her co-workers, "could show this couple to their table?"

"yea, sure" he said and Kari walked over to Kagome.

"hey Kagome, there's another couple who want to hear you play" she said.

"but I'm busy, and we don't even have the—"

"he said he'll pay for it" she persisted.

"alright, but just one quick song" she said.

"great, I'll go tell them" and she left. Kagome sighed, and brought the food to table 5.

Kagome walked over to the light brown wooden acoustic guitar the band used, she sat down on a stool and everyone at the restaurant looked, "ladies and gentlemen, Kagome Higurashi got a special request to play a song for us, and she gladly accepted so, ladies and gentlemen Kagome Higurashi" announced Kari.

Kagome strummed the guitar and began to sing.

_And I wanna believe you_

_When you tell me it'll be ok_

_Yea I try to believe you_

_But I don't_

_When you say that it's gonna be_

_It always turns out to be a different way_

_I try to believe you_

_Not today, today today today todaaaaayyy_

_I don't know how I feel_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow _

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow is a different day_

_It's always been up to you_

_It's turning around its up to me_

_I gonna do what I have to do_

_Just don't_

_Give me a little time_

_Leave me alone a little while_

_Maybe it's not too late_

_Not today, today today today todaaaaayyy oh_

_I don't know how I feel_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow _

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow_

_Tomorrow is a different day_

_And I know I'm not ready_

_Maybe tomorrow_

_And I wanna believe you_

_When you tell me that it'll be ok_

_Yea I try to believe you_

_Not today, today today today todaaaaayyy_

_Tomorrow it may change (4x)_

The sound of the guitar fades and everyone was amazed, claps erupted after they got out of their shocked states. Kagome bowed, "thank you everyone" she said. She put down the guitar and walked back to her post.

"you were awesome Kagome!" said Sango hugging her.

"hahahaha thanks" she laughed.

"that was simply marvelous" said a man behind Kagome. "my friend was right about you, you've got talent" he said.

"thank you" said Kagome blushing.

And so the day progressed and soon it was time to go home and get some rest.

Kagome looked at her computer screen and listened to the many songs she's composed.

'_what's your dream Kagome?'_ asked a voice, she hasn't heard in a long time.

Kagome put her head down as she had a flashback of her childhood.

_Flashback:_

'_so, what do you want to become when your older?' asked an elderly woman, whose name was Kaede. Little Kagome tapped her chin with her pointer finger and looked at her grandmother._

"_hmm…I wanna become…A SINGER!" she said excitedly._

_Kaede laughed and patted her grandchild's head, "well, if that's who you want to become then never give it up. No matter what people say, no matter what comes as an obstacles, follow your dreams, I'll be there to support you one hundred percent" said Kaede._

"_thank you granny Kaede, I'll be a singer just for you" she said._

_End of flashback:_

Kagome sighed and looked at the picture of her and her grandmother; she was only 6 when she passed away. She went to her bed and slept, another night not talking to her mom.

**Ok, so how'd you like the beginning? Loved it? Hated it? What'd you think?? Please review! This is only the beginning, and InuYasha will be coming in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I loved reading them, and I'm looking to reading more! Please review for this chapter as well. thank you to:**

**SillyStephie412, BubblegumXxXWarriorXxX13, Nay-nay-chan01, biggest'takahashi'fan, Sarora1997a and justinbieberl0ver!!**

**Thank you all so much I really love reading your reviews and it just gets me more motivated on writing more. So thanks!**

Somewhere in Tokyo:

"I can't take it anymore Yuri!" yelled a masculine voice.

"what are you talking about? It was just a friendly kiss!" the 18 year old woman, Yuri protested.

"you call, making out just a friendly kiss? Who is that guy?" he yelled.

Yuri sighed, "look InuYasha…he—he's the man that I fell in love with" she confessed.

"while we were dating?!" he yelled frustrated with his girlfriend.

"before…I was in love with him before I met you" she said.

"and you still went out with me?!" he was mad as hell, he's going to yell at her.

"I only wanted to make him jealous, but I fell in love with you, and—"

"I can't believe this! Yuri we are through!!" he yelled and slammed the door. He got in his car and drove to his favorite club; he needed to cool his head.

He entered and sat on one of the tables, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Kagome Higurashi!" said the announcer. Cheers erupted from the audience.

'_whose Kagome Higurashi?'_ thought InuYasha. Suddenly the most beautiful girl…no woman he had ever seen came out. She sat in front of an electric piano and there were other band members as well to help her with the song and started to sing, and let me tell you her voice sounded like an angel's, hell even better then an angel's! He listened to her song and noticed she her song was actually sad and full of meaning. She had passion in her voice which was hard to find in singers these days.

_Kiss me sweet  
I´m sleeping in silence  
All alone  
In ice and snow  
In my dream  
I´m calling your name  
You are my love  
In your eyes  
I search for my memory  
Lost in vain  
So far in the scenery  
Hold me tight  
And swear again and again  
We´ll never be apart  
If you could  
touch my feathers  
softly  
I´ll give you my love  
We set sail in  
the darkness of  
the night  
Out to the sea  
To find me there_

_To find you there  
Love me now  
If you dare  
Kiss me sweet  
I´m sleeping is sorrow  
All alone  
To see you tomorrow  
In my dream  
I´m calling your name  
You are my love  
My love_

**(this is the English version of the song she sang in the first chapter, btw the song is called 'My Love' sung by Yui Makino jap version and eng. Version is sung by Yuki Kajiura)**

The music faded out and Kagome smiled, "thank you everyone!" she bowed and her eyes met with a certain silver haired golden eyed hottie then she went backstage.

"you were awesome Kagome! You totally had the crowd!" yelled Sango hugging her best friend.

"thanks! That was amazing! Man...I hope I'll get discovered soon, I really want to pursue my dreams, for my grandmother" said Kagome.

"yea me too! You know Kagome, I'm sure Kaede-sama would be very proud of you right now" said Sango.

"yea...I just wish, my parents were proud of me as well" she said sadly.

"oh Kagome..." :hugs her comfortingly: "I'm sure their proud...they—just have an odd way of showing it" she said comfortingly.

InuYasha watched as Kagome went backstage, he got off his seat and tried to follow her, he moved the dark blue curtain and looked inside, but he couldn't find her.

"hey Mr. Hanatsu, thank you for letting me perform tonight" said Kagome.

"are you kidding? You're welcome anytime Kagome" he said laughing.

"thanks, well I better get going, I gotta get up early for the new job I just got, tomorrow" Kagome hugged Sango goodbye and headed for her old blue Toyota. She started the engine and drove home.

Meanwhile InuYasha kept looking for Kagome, but he couldn't find her, maybe she would come back tomorrow, so he left the club, he saw a blue beat up Toyota drive by and he shrugged, he got in his car and drove home, everyday InuYasha went back to the club, but he never saw her again. After a couple months or so, he gave up and so five years passed.

5 years later:

**(Kagome: 22, InuYasha: 24, Sango: 22, Totosai: 54, Hitomi: 4 ½ Miroku: 24)**

InuYasha had gotten married to a beautiful woman named Kikyo, but unfortunately she died 8 months ago from a horrible car crash, leaving InuYasha with a lovely adorable kid. A 4 ½ year old girl, He was a successful lawyer and had enough to support his life, so no worries. It was Saturday and it was InuYasha's day off, to take care of and spend time with his little girl. "daddy!" yelled a little girls voice. InuYasha picked up his daughter and put her on his lap.

"what's the matter Hitomi?" he asked.

"I wanna watch TV, my friend told me about a new singer! She showed me a picture! She's sooooooooooo pretty! And I heard one of her songs...and and it was soooooooooo good! And and—" she said in such a cute way.

":chuckle: alright, alright Hitomi here you go" he gave her the remote and let her change the channel.

TV Announcer:

"_And now the new song of the one and only beautiful talented Kagome Higurashi, with her new song, No More Words!" yelled the announcer._

_The crowd screamed wildly,_

"_I LOVE YOU KAGOME!"screamed many people._

"_LOOK THIS WAY PLEASE KAGOME!" others screamed._

_The lights faded and glow sticks of all sorts of color lighted the small stage of the live performance, then her voice that captured hearts of many people across the world began echoing through the studio:_

_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa__  
__Ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku__  
__Soshite soshite bokutachi wa__  
__Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku__  
__Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa__  
__Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto__  
__Ikitoshi ikeru mono nara__  
__Sono subete ni__  
__Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no__  
__Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara__  
__Aa boku wa haisha de ii__  
__Itsudatte haisha de itain da__  
__Kitto kitto bokutachi wa__  
__Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku__  
__Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa__  
__Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku__  
__Mamorubeki mono no tameni__  
__Kyou mo mata nanika wo gisei ni__  
__Ikitoshi ikeru monotachi__  
__Sono subete ga_

_**Kagome points the mic to the crowd and lets them sing along since the words were on the huge screen behind her…**__  
__Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no__  
__Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara__  
__Aa boku wa haisha de ii__  
__Itsudatte haisha de itain da_

_**then she pulls the mic back and starts to sing again…and the crowd sways their arms in the air singing along with her or just listening**__  
__Boku wa kimi ni nani wo tsutaerareru darou__  
__Konna chibboke de chiisana boku de shika nai__  
__Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo__  
__Kotoba wa sou amari ni mo__  
__Toki ni muryoku dakara_

InuYasha was shocked to say the least! The last time she had seen Kagome was at the club, he couldn't believe it, it was her! The girl cupid had made him fall in love with, with his stupid love arrow.

"_And that folks was the beautiful Kagome Higurashi! Tell me__,__ how does it feel to be the new Tokyo Music Princess?" asked the announcer._

"_It's amazing! No words can express the happiness I have felt" she replied smiling from ear to ear._

"_I believe ya! So I hear you're doing an interview tomorrow with Hana Yui, and only 50 seats are available for the show, I hear it's pretty pricey!" he said._

"_yes, actually all the money goes to the cure for cancer foundation, so…please buy tickets!" she said to the camera._

"_well, you heard it here first folks, so buy the tickets if you want to see Kagome Higurashi live and in person!" he yelled._

"oh daddy! Can we please go!" asked Hitomi.

"well..." he looked at his daughter and she gave him the best puppy god face and he just couldn't bring himself to say no, "alright, I'll get us tickets" he said.

"yay! Thank you! Thank you daddy! You're the best daddy any girl could ask for!" she yelled hugging her daddy. InuYasha put her down and grabbed the phone calling the ticket market.

With Kagome:

"wow, today's been hectic" she said to Sango.

"yea, I know right?! Dude you're so famous now!" she yelled.

"I know, it's almost hard to believe" she said.

"oh please with your talent? I don't think so" said Sango.

"so, you ready for tomorrow?" asked Kagome's manager Totosai.

"yup! But I can't go without my best and most important agent Sango" she said teasingly.

"I'm your only agent honey! Of course I'm the best!" said Sango jestingly.

"alright, so you both better get some good nights sleep" said Totosai, they arrived to Kagome's new house where she and Sango live, "tomorrow's a big day so good night ladies" he said, the limo driving away.

"so...heard form your family yet?" asked Sango.

"no...they haven't talked to me since I became famous" she said.

Sango hugged her, "it's ok, you'll get to talk with them soon" and they went inside, and went to their separate bedrooms.

Next day:

"hey Miroku, could you come with us to this show?" InuYasha asked his best friend.

"yea, sure...I won a ticket on some radio show, so yea I'll go" he said.

"alright, that's great" he said fixing his shirt, he looked at the excited little girl next to him and smiled, "ready to go pumpkin?" he asked. She nodded and they walked downstairs. They arrived at the studio and sat on their seats and waited for the show to start.

After a couple minutes and the show soon started, "hello everyone and welcome to 'The Hana Yiu Show' said Hana, "today our special guest is Kagome Higurashi!" she said and everyone screamed, "welcome to the show Kagome"

"thank you, I'm happy to be here" said Kagome.

After the show, InuYasha, Miroku and Hitomi walked to their car when suddenly Hitomi tugged on InuYasha's pant leg, "what's the matter Tomi?" he asked.

"daddy look it's Kagome!" she yelled quietly. InuYasha and Miroku looked over to where Hitomi pointed and were shocked. There she was, trying to get to her car. InuYasha had to meet her; his heart was beating faster as he stared at her.

"Miroku, can you hold Hitomi for a second?" he said. Running over to Kagome's direction, "Higurashi-sama!" he yelled.

Kagome turned to him, but before he could approach her, Kagome's body guards came out of nowhere and got in front of her. "wait please...I—I just need to tell her something" he said.

"sorry, but she's busy" said the body guard.

"come along Kagome, we don't have all day, we've got a photo shoot to get to" said Sango, pushing her inside the car while looking at InuYasha. Kagome looked at InuYasha with a curious look.

"I think I've seen him before..." she said quietly.

"wait Kagome I have to tell you that I—"

The car drove off; not listening to InuYasha, "well that was rude guys" said Kagome.

"we don't know that guy Kags" said Sango.

"...but he looks like..." her thoughts were silence when Sango's phone rang. _'but I swear, he looks like that guy I saw before...'_ thought Kagome.

With InuYasha:

InuYasha walked back to Miroku, "what happened?" he asked.

"I...didn't get there in time" he lied.

"oh, well lets get home, I've got a date with Naomi tonight" he said.

" lets get going..." he said.

With Kagome:

"—there! Perfect! :click: oh yes :click: work it :click: and were done..." said the photographer.

"you were wonderful Kagome, I'll see you next week" she said. Kagome nodded and got dressed in her regular clothes.

"I've got to stay here and take care of a few things, you go on ahead" said Sango.

"alright, I'll see you at home" said Kagome. The drive on the way to Kagome's house was quite.

"here we are Higurashi-sama" said the driver. Kagome nodded and entered her house. She entered her room and looked dug through her drawer, she looked for her high school year book. She looked through it and found the picture she wanted to see. "I knew it...it was him..." she said. She lifted it up and a sheet of paper fell out. She looked down and picked up the paper. She looked at the picture then looked at the paper.

'_InuYasha Takashi...'_

**Well that's it! Please review cause I would love to hear what you guys think!**

**Review!**

**Please!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I want to thank you guys! I loved reading the reviews! So please review for this chapter as well. thank you to:**

**biggest'takahashi'fan, Daimond369, maire53, Nay-nay-chan01, young kagome, and justinbieberl0ver :)**

Kagome walked over to her electric piano and started to play, she looked at the poem/lyrics on the paper. Dated October 7 2001:

The melody just came to Kagome and she sung as she looked at the paper. She had flashbacks as she sang the song:

_**A 15 year old Kagome was walking home, she finally arrived after a couple minutes and once again her parents and grandparent was gone, she guessed they were at the hospital due to Souta again. She sighed and walked outside and walked to the forest behind her house. She tightened her sweater around herself and noticed that big gray storm clouds were heading their way. She walked around and found someone with long silver hair and cute dog ears atop his head looking up at the dark gray sky, she wondered what he was doing there.**_

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_**Kagome could've sworn he saw a tear fall from his eyes. His golden eyes showed loneliness and mixed emotions. She somehow knew that forever was placed upon his beautiful golden amber eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen him show any actual emotion besides being cold to everyone…if you could call that an emotion anyway. Not long before that she had seen him cry.**_

_You were all by you_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_**It was a while ago that Kagome had ever seen InuYasha 'cold guy' Takashi cry, now it was late in September, and she saw him once again at that same spot a couple months back. And once again, his tough façade slowly melted and she was changed. She realized that she was developing feelings for this boy. She admits that he's handsome and very very sexy, but she didn't really know him. But that didn't stop her from getting hit by cupid's arrow. 'stupid cupid' thought Kagome.**_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before_

_You were always the cold one_

_But I was never that sure_

_You were all by you_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_**After watching InuYasha for quite some time, she had really fallen hard for the guy, but she didn't have the courage to tell him, yet alone talk to him. She wanted to find out what was wrong and tell him everything was ok, she was there for him. Whatever pain comes there way they'll face them together. She would always remember, that's for sure, even if she watched from a distance, she would always remember the day that she saw InuYasha Takashi cry and fell hard because stupid cupid had reluctantly shot her with a love arrow…**_

_I wanted to hold you_

_I wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything alright…_

_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_In places no one would find_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside_

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

Kagome stopped playing her music, and she wondered. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever be with her first and only love at first sight? Most likely not…but she could dream couldn't she? She grabbed the paper and set it with her other lyrics, she was going to make this a hit and she was going to see if he would get the message. But it's been a while, so it'll be hard to see…she could just say his name out, but…what if he has a wife? She didn't want to cause trouble…if we got the message then at least he'll know. Yea…even if nothing happens between them…at least he'll know the truth.

Next morning:

"Kagome you have an appoi—"

"Sango you know that guy we saw yesterday?" she asked interrupting Sango's sentence.

"umm…yea why?" she asked.

"well, he's the guy I fell for in high school, you know InuYasha Takashi" she explained.

"WHAT?!"

"shhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kagome motioned her to be quite and told her the rest of the story.

Sango looked at the year book and then at Kagome… "are you serious?" she asked, "you fell in love with InuYasha :does air quotes: 'cold guy' Takashi?" she said.

"yea, but when I watched him…he wasn't InuYasha the cold guy at school, he was…he was like entrapped in a beautiful painting. I actually saw him cry, it changed my perspective on him and the world somehow" she said.

:silence:

"wow…" said Sango, "that was deep"

Kagome playfully hit Sango, "shut up!" she yelled playfully.

:laughed: "well, why don't you tell him how you feel?" she asked.

"great idea, I'll go ask the tooth fairy where he lives and then we'll go all the way to the north pole and visit Santa Clause!" Kagome said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing you don't have any contact of him" said Sango.

"well if I did we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we?' she said once again in a sarcastic remark.

"ok, ok…gee what's got your panties in a twist, your so hurtful when your cranky" said Sango.

"and you haven't figured this out during the time you've known me because…"

"oh right…hahaha sorry, I just had a short term memory loss moment" said Sango scratching her head.

:anime sweat drop: "you remind me of Dory" she said.

"from that cool new show starring Jessica Alba?!" she asked. **(I made that up if u didn't catch my drift)**

:smile: "no, that cool movie called Finding Nemo!" she said.

"hey! Meany!" :stick tongue out:

:rolls eyes: "yea…he's looking his son Fabio" "nemo" "right, Chico" :laughs:

"get back here Kagome!" yelled Sango.

"what the ocean big enough for ya, huh?" yelled Sango.

"urghh! Stop that!" Sango yelled.

"hi I'm Dory" :continues laughing:

"something is wrong with you, I don't have time for this I've got to find that boat" said Totosai, reading some papers not looking up.

"Totosai!" yelled Sango.

"huh?—oh sorry habit" he said, Kagome's continues to laugh.

"a bout?! Oh I've seen a boat it passed by not to long ago!" yelled Kagome still laughing.

"can we please record now?" said Sango frowning and crossing her arm.

"aww…Sango I'm sorry, you're just very entertaining" she said.

"humpff" she turned her head and didn't look at Kagome.

"alright alright, sorry I guess I went too far" she said.

"whatever, lets get recording" said Sango, walking too the recording studio in the building. Kagome sighed and walked behind her, her head down.

:BANG!: Sango turned around and stifled a laughed. Kagome had turned to soon making her bump into a wall.

"oww…" she said.

"hahahahahaha!" Sango laughed hysterically, "you were—hahaha—and then—hahaha—the wall—hahaha—you—hahaha—BOOM!—hahahaha—oh priceless!" she said laughing uncontrollably wiping tears from her eyes.

Kagome turned red, Sango not knowing whether she was blushing or angry, but she was as red as a freshly picked ripe strawberry.

**(strawberry lands on Kagome's head and looks down, strawberry: oh yea, she could pass as a strawberry, Me: :licks lips: strawberry: uh oh… me: :grabs it and looks at it with hunger: strawberry: no wait! Please don't eat me! Use the force Saki! Use the force so you won't eat me! Me: :giant question mark: since when did this become star wars?, strawberry: :shrugs: but it got you to not eat me, me: :looks around: :CHOMP!: YUM! Randomness…gods I love it!!)**

"oh man! My stomach hurts from laughing!" yelled Sango holding her stomach.

"keep laughing and that's not the only thing that's gonna hurt" said Kagome.

"hahaha—so—hahaha—lets record that new song of yours then" she giggled, "so Kagome…what made you fall for 'cold guy' Takashi?" asked Sango.

"here" :hands her the lyrics: Sango looked over them and looked at Kagome, "does that answer your question?" asked Kagome.

"OMG! You actually saw him cry? Awww so he wasn't such a cold guy…but I gotta admit, he looks even more sexy then he did in high school" said Sango. Kagome playfully slapped her on her shoulder, and Sango laughed, "oh like you weren't thinkin it" said Sango.

Kagome was about to protest, but then sighed and shook her head. They got inside the recording room and Kagome gave the band the music sheet for the song. After about a couple repeats the song was finally done. "I'm still confused, if you want this to be a single or publish an album all together" said Sango.

"well…I really wanted this to be a single, but my single 'No More Words' just came out, so maybe we should wait a while to publish this song…?" said Kagome.

"which means, more waiting for Mr. perfect" said Sango. Kagome sighed and Sango looked at Kagome, "oh hey I almost forgot to tell you that the famous Japanese director Satsuki-sama wants you to do the theme song of his new movie, it's called, "Stay My Baby" here's the lyrics" said Sango giving Kagome the sheet of paper.

"now that I've gone back to school?" said Kagome reading one of the lines.

"yea, well it's a teenager movie, so you gonna do it?" she asked.

Kagome shrugged and looked at the music sheet and hummed the tune. "yea sure, when do we start recording?" she asked.

"well, the movie shoot starts in about 2 weeks so not until 2 weeks" said Sango.

"alright, that's much better, I get to relax" said Kagome.

"well…actually there's another thing I haven't told you" said Sango.

"well…there's a movie that's coming out soon and the director and producers really want you to be their leading lady" she explained. "and with a leading lady…come a leading man and…"

"oh gods please don't tell me that—"

"Kagome! How are you?" asked a voice behind them.

Kagome turned around and looked at the person standing in front of her, she put on a fake smile, this wasn't the only time she's worked with him, and believe me, most of the time it gets damn well right…annoying.

**So whose the guy? Hmm…you'll find out in the next chapter, so review review and you'll get the 4****th**** chapter!! DON'T BE SHY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh man! Thank ya'll so much for the review! I so appreciate it! Thank you to:**

**Diamond369, Kitkatka101, biggest'takahashi'fan, young kagome, Nay-nay-chan01, LuffyxRuby, justinbieberl0ver and all590**

A neko demon with dark green hair and blue eyes walked towards the recording room with a package that said 'Kagome Higurashi' she had a crescent moon mark on forehead, and her name was Luna. She walked into the studio room and noticed everyone was silent. She finally noticed the man in the room, "well if it isn't—"

"now now no need to be hasty" said Kagome.

Luna laughed, "you too goin on a date or something?" she asked.

"what?! No way!" Kagome yelled, she covered her mouth and laughed nervously, 'I—uh—mean…what? No way that he would ever go on a date with me" said Kagome.

"what are you talking about Kagome? It would be an honor if you went on a date with me" he said.

Kagome laughed nervously, 'ok enough of the chit-chat what'd you need Luna?" asked Sango.

"huh?—oh yea, haha sorry, your script for that movie just came" she explained.

"oh? It did? Thanks" said Kagome as Luna handed her the script.

"so, I see that here fella is your leading man" she said excitedly. She had always tried to set them up, in her opinion Kagome needed a boyfriend so she isn't so lonely all the time, "you excited about that—"

:beep bop beep:

Silence

"what's that?" asked Sango.

"oh haha, that's my new pager" said Luna scratching the back of her head.

"oh cool when'd you get it?" asked Kagome.

"just a couple days ago" she said.

"cool!" said Sango.

"hey…did you guys forget I'm here?? Hello?! Have you forgotten about—?"

"HEY! I almost forgot!" yelled Sango. Everyone looked at her with a curious face, "Kagome finally found her true love!" Sango yelled. Everyone looked at Kagome and she blushed.

"Sango!" she yelled.

"what?! Everyone will find out eventually" said Sango in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Luna looked at Kagome, well if Kagome liked someone then there's no need to push her onto what's his face, "I'm so glad Kagome! Your finally gonna get a boyfriend!" she yelled excitedly.

"well we don't know for sure, but hopefully" said Sango.

"I know right? OMG what does this guy look like?" asked Luna.

"oh well he's got—"

"hello! You might not have noticed but I am also in the room!" yelled Kagome.

"oh sorry, we got caught up in the moment" said Sango.

"no kidding" murmured Kagome, "could we please drop the subject?" she asked.

Another round of silence…

"so what's his name?" asked Luna.

"what am I invisible?" asked Kagome. Sango and Luna continued to gossip and Kagome rolled her eyes. "and so I am stuck with—" Kagome turned to the man standing in the room, her new leading man, oh boy! He looked sad and jealous…_ 'probably from the subject Sango and Luna are talking about'_ thought Kagome.

"so, umm…do you know when this movie starts?" asked Kagome. He was about to answer her but his phone suddenly went off.

"excuse me…" he said going outside the room to take the call. Kagome sighed and watch Sango and Luna, they were talking about a wedding…wow, Kagome hasn't even talked to the guy and there already talking about a wedding. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, going to Totosai's office, avoiding the man on the phone a.k.a her new leading man for some movie.

Sango and Luna squealed and looked at the empty chair Kagome was sitting on, "Kagome…?" they said in unison.

Kagome walked about the halls of the 24 floor building, she walked to the elevator and waited for it to open and once it did open she pressed the 24th button and waited for the 'BING!'

She walked into Totosai's office and the white haired man looked up, "oh hello Kagome…what did you need?" he asked.

"I can't take it! I can't believe I'm going to have to work with that—that urghh! He's a nice guy, but the boy is just so freakin annoying you know?" asked Kagome.

"well, you have to make sacrifice in show business" said Totosai. Kagome sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, "now is that the only reason you came in here or is there something else?" he asked.

"oh you know me too well Totosai, I'm actually trying to get away from Sango and Luna, they've—"

"there you are!" yelled Sango pointing at Kagome like she was pointing out the guy who killed the president. "why'd you leave Kagome?" asked Sango.

"uhh—" Kagome looked at Totosai with the expression of, 'HELP ME!'

"I called her up here, now why are you two here?" asked Totosai.

"oh…well then we're leaving" said Luna, pushing Sango out of Totosai's office.

Kagome sighed in relief and looked at Totosai gratefully, "now why don't you go home and have a good nights rest" he said.

"thank you!" yelled Kagome, and she was out the door faster than you could say butterscotch.

Kagome walked towards the exit of the first floor when someone called her name out, "Kagome! Wait I have to tell you something!"

Kagome turned and forced a smile on her face, "hey—"

"Anatsu Please come to Totosai's office right now" said the intercom.

"why is it that every time you people try to say my name, you get cut off?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged, "well I'll see you later" she said. She walked outside and looked in front of her in utter shock, there her car smashed into oblivion, she turned to the man behind her and he laughed nervously, she took a deep breath and let her singer lungs yell out the man who had totaled her car.

"HOJOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she yelled in anger, "you—:car beeps:—bastard! I can not believe you crashed into my car! You—:another car beeps: hole—:car beeps again for a couple minutes:—aghhh!!" she finished her sentence. By this time everyone was looking at her. Everyone's jaw's drop to the floor

:pens/coffee/folders drop to the floor:

"I'm v-very sorry K-Kagome" he cowered in fear. Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at her car.

"awwh man, now how do I get home?" she asked herself.

"I would drive you…but my car is totaled too" said Hojo.

"don't remind me" said Kagome, 'I'll just call my driver to pick me up" said Kagome, "your paying for the damages" she said. Hojo nodded in fear and she called her driver.

With InuYasha:

InuYasha was inside his office, his desk filled with paper works and more paper works. He looked over the new segment for his new case; he just recently won his previous case and now it seems everyone wants him as their personal/family lawyer and what not. He massages his scalp and put the paper finished paper work down. He closed his office and took the elevator down to the 1st floor. He got in his car and drove home, "good evening Takashi-sama" greeted Hitomi's personal caretaker/maid.

"evening" he said walking up to his room, he took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie then took it off, he needed a shower, he took off his shirt revealing his well toned abs **(ladies maintain the drooling please lol)** he walked over to the bathroom and finally took off his pants and boxers and got in the shower. The warm water hit his tense muscles and quickly relaxing them. After about who knows how many minutes, he came out a towel around his waist, water droplets dripping from his body, he wiped the foggy mirror with a towel and looked at his tired yet refreshed form in the mirror. He walked over to his closet and put on a pair of boxers then a nice fitting white shirt and walked to Hitomi's bedroom, he smiled and looked at her sleeping form. Half of her body off of the bed and the other part sprawled on the bed. He picked her up and fixed her sleeping position and tucked her in, "good night angel" he said kissing her forehead, her mouth turned into a smiled.

"daddy…" she whispered. He smiled and closed her door, and walked over to his own bedroom and fell into a dreamless slumber.

He woke up the next morning and got dressed in his usual black lawyer suit. "ohayo daddy!" yelled Hitomi.

"ohayo baby girl, you ready for school?" he asked, looking down at her, still in her bunny PJ's. Her long black hair with a touch of silver highlight in pigtails her cute dog ear lay atop her head, her beautiful grey/blue/golden eyes looking up at him, she nodded and smiled at her daddy. "are you going to school in your pajama's?" he asked. she looked down at herself.

"silly daddy, I'm going to have breakfast first" she laughed. InuYasha chuckled and looked at his daughter, picking her up in the process.

"ok ok, lets eat breakfast now shall we?" he asked. She nodded in agreement and they walked over to the kitchen, InuYasha put her down and she ran to the chef, she looked at him with such a cute look the chef had to laugh.

"hey there small lady, you ready for your breakfast?" he asked. Hitomi looked at him with glee.

"did you make my favorite?!" she asked.

"why of course, anything for you small lady" he said. Hitomi jumped with joy and sat on her chair with a fork in her tiny hands.

"daddy, did you know Yuriko is having her 5th birthday party this Saturday?" she asked.

"really now, and your planning to go right pumpkin?" he asked.

"yea, she said that her mom is trying to get Misaki Cho to perform for her party" she said.

"really?" he asked.

"yea! And I want Higurashi-sama to sing at my birthday" she said.

"well, your birthday is in a couple months, you sure you want her to sing for you?" he asked. she nodded eagerly, "I'll see what I can't do…but Hitomi I don't want you thinking you can get everything you want just because we have money ok?" he said.

"ok daddy, just this once for my 5th birthday…please?" she asked with pleading eyes.

InuYasha sighed and smiled at his daughter, "we'll see ok?" he asked. Hitomi smiled and nodded, finished her breakfast and went upstairs to change into her school uniform which was a white collared shirt with a dark blue bow and a light blue overall dress and white shoes. "Let's get you to school ok?' he said picking her up and putting her in the car, he dropped her off and headed for the office.

"hey Yash" greeted Miroku.

"hey Miroku, you got your new case too?" asked InuYasha.

"yup, it's pretty hectic for you now isn't it?" he asked.

"yea" they walked into his office and discuss things about who knows what.

With Kagome:

"now Kagome, in order to be playing a role of a successful lawyer, you'll have to know how they actually act" said Kagome, "now the owner of this law firm, said you can observe for an hour, because everyone is busy these days" said Sango. Kagome nodded and they entered the huge building.

**Whoa…I wonder if it's the same building InuYasha's at…I wonder if they'll meet in the next chapter. Who knows…but me! Lol review! They are happily accepted! Don't be afraid to make some suggestions and request!! Their all gladly welcomed!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the wait. School started and yea, it's been pretty busy! But here is the next chapter! Thank you:**

**justinbieberl0ver, maire 35, biggest'takahashi'fan, Kitkatka101, Diamond369, young kagome**

Miroku and InuYasha had finished their discussion and Miroku was walking about the building, their boss had told them that their was someone who was going to visit the law firm and observe how lawyers act, he didn't specify, he walked down to the 1st floor and suddenly bumped into someone.

--

Kagome and Sango looked around the huge building and Sango suddenly bumped into someone, "oh my gosh I am very sorry" Sango appoligized. The man with black hair tied at the nape of his neck, wearing a lawyer suit, his violet blue eyes looked at her.

"oh that's quite alright, oh my…aren't you Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijia?" he asked.

"oh, yes…were here to observe you lawyers in the act" said Sango.

"oh, so you're the people who were coming, oh how terribly rude of me, I am Miroku Houshi one of the working lawyers here, I'll be the one showing you around" he explained, "not like you really need it, but it's just to keep things sane, because there are some room you can't just barge into…but anyway shall we begin?" he asked.

"of course" said Kagome, "lead the way Mr. Houshi"

"please…Miroku is fine" he said as they walked over to the elevator. As they were walking Kagome noticed a plack that had, 'Takashi InuYasha' written on the surface. Kagome nudged Sango and pointed at the plack on the door.

"excuse me…is it alright to go in this room?" asked Kagome. Mirku stopped and turned to her and looked at the door she was pointing at.

"oh, actually InuYasha is actually quite busy these days and does not want to be disturbed" said Miroku. Kagome saddened a bit but nodded, and Miroku continued the tour.

"it's probably a different InuYasha, I mean he can't be the only one named InuYasha Takashi right?" said Sango.

"yea…" Kagome agreed.

After about an hour Kagome and Sango had experienced just what lawyers had to go through everyday, "wow, this is an exhausting job, now I know how to act when I do a scene from coming home" said Kagome.

"thank you very much, this was tremedous help for us" said Sango shaking his hand.

"you are very welcome" he said, actually I think InuYasha is done, if your still interested in seeing him at work we could go right now" he said.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, "yea! That would be great!" said Kagome happily. Miroku nodded and they walked to InuYasha's office, Miroku knocked and a voice responded.

"come on in" said the masculine voice behind the dark burgundy wooden door. They entered and the office was huge compared to the rest of the ones they saw, most likey because he was the top lawyer there. The walls were just like the color of the door but a little lighter, up against the walls on the right and left side, had huge bookshelves filled with numerous books. A black wooden desk placed in the middle of the room just a foot away from the back wall, which had cabinets a small bookcase, it was close to the wall so the chair could easily turn and easy acces to books or cabinets. A business phone lay on the table along with a silver lamp, and some paperwork. Two chairs were in front of the desk, then behind were two other chairs, and on the back walls were portraits of nature's beauty. The chair that InuYasha sat on was turned to them, so they could only see the back side of the chair, it looked like he was searching through some books and some paperworks.

"this is a tipical top lawyer office" he said to them quitely. They nodded, and suddenly the chair turned around.

"who are you talking to Miroku?" asked InuYasha not looking up from the book he was looking at.

Kagome's heart started to beat faster as she saw the long silky silver locks that made a curtain over his face, as he looked down at the book. _'InuYasha'_ thought Kagome.

:RING! RING! RING!:

InuYasha picked up the phone not noticing the 3 pairs of eyes looking at him, "moshi-smoshi, Takashi speaking" he said to the person on the other side of the phone line.

"we should probably leave" said Miroku.

"huh?" said Kagome smartly.

"well, he's going to be like that all day, and besides I was only trying to show you his office" said Miroku. He closed the door and looked at the two girls in front of him.

"umm, before we go, can you please tell me where your restroom is?" asked Kagome.

"oh yes, it's down the hall to your left" said Miroku.

"alright" said Kagome, she turned when Sango yelled at her.

"we'll go to the 1st floor now, I've got to take care of some stuff there, just meet me there ok?" said Sango. Kagome nodded and continued in her way.

--

"she's what?!" he yelled/asked.

"_well, a car was driving by and she had gotten hit, we have taken her to the hospital" said the person on the other line._

"which hospital?!" he yelled into the phone.

"_the Anako Hospital" said the woman._

InuYasha hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys.

--

Kagome was walking and slightly jumped when she heard someone yell, "she's what?!" she heard. It sounded like InuYasha, she looked curiously as he ran out of his office and took the elevator to the 1st floor and Kagome followed him, she took a different elevator though. She followed him to the parking lot and she just suddenly had the urge to follow him, she got in the car and told the driver to follow his car. They arrived at the hospital and Kagome became curious.

"hey wait…this is Souta's hospital" she said.

InuYasha and entered and so did Kagome, she followed him, making sure the nruse didn't see her, she felt like a spy or something, she saw him go inside a room and she looked inside. What she saw made her heartbreak; there InuYasha was crying hugging a little girl on the hospital bed, she wondered who this little girl was.

"Mr. Takashi your daughter is fine, we treated all her injuries, but she did fracture her leg, so she wont be able to walk for a while, we will give you a wheelchair, and she'll have to learn how to walk again" said the doctor.

'_daughter? Then that means he's married…which means, I lost my forst love'_ thought Kagome sadly.

--

Sango looked outside and found the car gone, she called Kagome and was told that she was goinng to be coming soon, she was just visiting someone at the hospital, "ok, but don't you dare run off like that again!" Sango scolded her over the phone.

"_alright I promise, I'll see you in a bit" said Kagome._

They both hung up and Sango looked at Miroku, "well I guess I'm gonna be stuck in for a little while" she said.

"well, then why don't we get accuainted?" he asked, "there's a nice little coffee shop close by" he explained.

"alright…I could use a cup pf coffee" she said and then headed for the coffee shop.

--

Kagome looked at the saddened InuYasha, _'I wonder where the mother is'_ said Kagome. She turned away from the scene before her and walked over to a familiar room, she looked at the little boy on the bed, he was asleep and looked very weak she turned away from him hearing footsteps behind her, she looked to her side; she froze when she found her parents staring at her.

"K-Kagome…i-is that you?" asked her father. Kagome stared at them intently.

"what are you doing here?" asked her mother, a touch of coldness to her voice. Kagome flinched.

"I was just visiting—"

"visiting? Who you're little brother whose been sick in the hospital for who knows how many years?" interupted her mother.

"mom—"

"don't mom me, as I clearly understand, you said that you are no longer a part of our family" she explained.

Kagome looked at her with sad eyes, "since when have I ever said I didn't want to be a part of this family?" she nearly yelled tears threating to fall from her sad blue eyes.

"since, you left us and became a stuck up singer, you didn't even consider helping out your own brother, with the money you make you didn't even bother to support us…you even had the nerver to get angry with us when we asked you to stop your singing lessons because we needed the money for Souta's hospital bills" explained her mother.

Kagome stared at her mother in shock, she was saying it was all her fault, Kagome looked at her angrily, tears had now fallen from her eyes, "do you know hhow I felt when you told me that? No! Because you never took the time to listen! It was always, Souta this Souta that! Well what about your daughter! You know your first child?! Not once have you watched and listened to me sing, not once did you come to my graduation, or when I won the soccer tournament, everything I did meant nothing to you people, not once did I ever get that kind of attention from you two. Do you know how neglected I felt?! I tried to be strong, and be the best big sister for Souta because I knew it wasn't his fault he was born with cancer, but it was so hard! I did everything to catch your attention, I made the honor roll, I always graduated top of my class, elementary school junior high and high school, but nothing. Not one glance, not one congratulation, and when I came home to show my success, no one was there. I was left to celebrate by myself because Souta had to go to the hospital again. I felt like such a stranger to your lives, I felt like I didn't even exist! I've done everything I could up to the point where I couldn't take it anymore, was I always going to be last on your list?! And you're saying I don't have a right to be angry when you took away my only enjoyment? When you took away the only thing that ever made me feel like I wasn't useless, when you took away the only thing that ever made me happy and forget that I was ever sad!" she yelled at her mother.

"Kagome…" said her father.

"I am sorry. For being so selfish, for only thinking about myself, but I tried to be the best big sister I could be, you've taken everything I've offered and I have nothing left. I'm sorry" she cried. Her tears fell to the floor and she turned when she heard a small voice come from behind her.

"onee-chan?"

Pause.

"is being my sister really that bad?" asked the small voice of her brother. She turned to him and covered her mouth, her tears falling like a waterfall. "I'm sorry, if I ever made your life misserable" he said. Kagome looked at him, and then turned away.

"I'm sorry Souta…you're sister is just being selfish, it's not your fault. It's mine; I guess I wasn't the big sister most people would hope for" said Kagome, "it's not your fault…I'm just being selfish" said Kagome. She pushed past her parents and ran away from the room where her "family" was at. She stopped runnning and collapsed to the floor on her knees, the hallway was empty. And no one was there to ease her pain, she heard footsteps but she didn't care.

"are you ok?" asked a masculine voice.

Kagome looked up and was shocked once again. She hadnt expected this to happen…

**Wow…that was…intense. Well review and you'll get the next chapter. You'll find out Kagome's past in the nest one. And who's the mistery guy? It could be Koga, or InuYasha or some guy I made up. LoL. Anyway…**

**REVIEW! AND YOU'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry about not updating, urghh I been so stressed, tired and been having writers block! but here is the next chapter thank you to:**

**maire 35, Daimond369, Kitkatka101, all590, Sarora1997a, MeinuTenshi, justinbieberl0ver, Nay-nay-chan01, biggest'takahashi'fan and young kagome.**

**corectormaritza: no it's not a sailor moon cross over. I needed a character and I asked my friend here if wanted to be in it. It's not changing! Still the same plot! No crossovers cool?**

**Oh yea, hey message me if ya want to be in here!! Haha I'm looking for character names. Discribe who u want to be, wat u want ur name to be, lol. Just a request, if ya want to be in the story lol.**

**Thank you all so much for the support. It really helps me get motivated to write up the next chapter, so thnkx!**

The room was silent; it was so silent that if you dropped a needle in there, you would be able to hear it. The silence was broken when the man in his middle 40's sighed. The woman looked at him with mixed emotions, her eyes unreadable. "I had no idea" said the woman.

"it couldn't be helped, we were blinded by Souta's terrible health conditions" said the man.

"I should go check on her" said the woman.

"it's best if we leave her alone" said the man, he hugged his wife and looked at the saddened Souta.

With Kagome:

Kagome wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes, "I'm fine…but thank you for asking" she said nicely.

The man looked at her, knowing she wasn't really alright, "you don't have to lie like that" he said to her.

She looked at him in shock, "I—"

"you don't always have to be strong you know, you don't have to hide a protective barrier around you" Kagome looked at him, she smiled sadly.

"guess, I wasn't as strong as I thought I was" she laughed despondently, she turned away from the man in front of her, "I've always had to be the "strong and perfect big sister" because Souta was always so sick, and he needed someone to look up to, my parents were never really there because they worked tremendous hours in order to pay for everything. When we got to go somewhere, like on a "family adventure" everything Souta wished for was granted, there were times when I wanted to say, "I don't want to ride that!" or "can't er ride a ride I want?" but I never spoke up. I hated getting into arguments with my parents, so I just stayed quite and put on a façade, until I couldn't handle it anymore" explained Kagome. "it's sad really. I've always been alone. The memories that I wish I could forget, the memories I wish that weren't etched into my mind, are the only memories that I had with my parents" silent tears had already started to fall, but Kagome stood there, a strong and confident posture. She turned back to the man behind her.

He looked at her; he felt pity for her…she looked so lost, like a little girl trapped in the woods not knowing which way was home. The girl that stood before him was the same girl he saw that one night, but she isnt the girl you see everytime she's at one of her concerts. There she was confident and happy and joyfull. Right now thought, this girl wasn't like that, she was lost, broken and down right sad. He did the first thing that came into his mind, he hated seeing girls cry. So he grabbed her and ggave her a comforting hug. Kagome gasped in shoke, after a minute, she closed her eyes and hugged him back; her tears soaking his shirt, but neither cared. Time stood still, and it was as if for the moment, everything was right in the world.

They finally let go of each other and smiled at one another, "thank you for comforting me" she said to him.

"anytime" he replied, he waved goodbye and was about to leave when Kagome called out his name, "yea?" he asked.

Kagome paused for a second. "do you—would you—"

"daddy?" they heard a small frail voice coming from the room they were in front of.

InuYasha walked in the room, "yes Hitomi?" he asked.

"what am I doing here?" she asked.

"you were in a little accident, but your ok now right?" he asked.

She nodded, "I'm feeling better, but my head hurts" she said. InuYasha nodded, Kagome stepped in the room and looked at the scene before her, and she noticed Hitomi's eye's became brighter, "daddy!! It's Kagome!" she yelled pointing at Kagome who was standing at the doorway.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled, then back at Hitomi, "yes, it is Kagome, she has a sibling that comes here" he explained.

Hitomi nodded, "Higurashi-sama! Can I ask you a question?" she asked. Kagome nodded and Hitomi signalled her to come closer, "m-my birthday is coming up s-soon, I was wondering if you could p-perform for my party" she said cutely, "y-you're my favorite singer!" she said softly blushing; embarrassed she was actually talking to her idol.

Kagome smiled at her, "I'll see if I can make it, I'm not making promises, but I'll be sure to come and visit you how, does that sound?" Kagome asked.

Hitomi's eyes widened, "you promise!?" she asked Kagome.

"I promise" said Kagome.

"pinky swear?" said Hitomi holding out her small pinky, Kagome laughed and tapped Hitomi's nose.

"pinky swear" said Kagome, hooking their two pinkies together. InuYasha watched as Kagome talked to Hitomi so lovingly, "well I better get going, I left Sango at your law firm building" said Kagome.

"really? What were you doing there?" he asked.

"well, I was observing lawyers in action, if you could put it that way" said Kagome.

He chuckled, "well, you better pick her up then huh?" he said. Kagome nodded and waved goodbye to him and his daughter. Kagome turned away, the question she wanted to ask lingered in her mind, _'where's the mother?'_ she asked herself, which really wasn't any help considering she did know.

—

InuYasha stared at her retreating form, his confession still locked inside, he mentally sighed. It wasn't the time and place, and besides he had to focus on Hitomi. He looked over at his daughter and watched her bballed fists rub her eye; she looked tired, but was still adorable as ever. "why don't you go to sleep munchkin, I'll be right here when you wake up" he said.

"promise?" she said sleepily.

"promise" he said, and she laid down and went to sleep. Only Kami-sama and she knows what she dreamt about and no one else.

—

Kagome had finally picked up Sango and they were now in the car, "so what took you so long?" asked Sango.

Kagome's smiled suddenly turned into a frown, "I saw my parents there" said Kagome sadly.

Sango looked at Kagome, shocked, "really? What happened?" she asked.

Kagome's eyes started to water, and Sango put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to tell me what happened until you're ready" Sango told Kagome to pull over so she could drive instead, Kagome obliged and they headed for the photoshoot. Kagome being such a good actress had convinced everyone, even Sango that she was happy. She looked like she had no care in the world. After the photoshoot, Kagome and Sango had decided to go home, and Kagome had decided to tell everything.

You could hear a squeal inside the room, "seriously?!" asked/yelled Sango. She tackled Kagome with a big hug which made them fall to the floor, an "owwww…" sound escaping their lips. "you finally got to talk him! I'm so excited for you!" yelled Sango. The doorbell rang and Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"wonder who that is" said Kagome.

They walked to the door and Kagome was shocked.

"what are you doing?" she said. 'how did you get here?" she asked, falling to her knees.

**I'm soooooooooooooo super duper MEGA sorry for not updating! I'm been so busy this whole month. Damn school! But sorry it's short and a cliffy. Ahahah, next chapter! I'll try to make it longer! **

**AGAIN I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**::evil glares:: ::anime sweat drop:: ahahaha k-konnichiwa….. ::bows nervously:: g-gomen nasai minna!! Ahahah I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long! I've been so tressed out!! Urghhh! Again I'm really really REALLY sorry!! Please be pacient with me guys! So thnx to all who reviewed!! I grately appreciate it!!**

The person in front of her looked at her, then his eyes closed and Kagome caught him just in time. "Souta! Souta are you ok?" she yelled at the passed out boy. He slowly opened his eyes.

"onee-chan…" he said with a soft voice.

"what are you doing here?! I'm going to call--"

"no please don't…I wanted to come here, I wanted to ::cough cough: I wanted to show you that it isn't going to be so bad…you being my sister I mean…" he explained.

Kagome looked at her little brother shocked, her bangs hid her face from view, a single tear fell from her eyes. Souta noticed this and wiped her tear with his hands.

"p-please let me stay…at least for a little bit…" he asked.

Kagome nodded and hugged her little brother, "…sure" she said. Souta smiled then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Kagome stood outside one of the guestrooms of the house and Sango was looking at her, Kagome looking down at the floor, "I'm guessing he's asleep" said Sango. Kagome nodded and Sango motioned over to her, "…let's talk" said Sango. Kagome followed Sango as she lead her to the sofa. "are you going to send him back?" asked Sango.

Kagome remained silent, as if she was having an inner conflict with herself…which she was, actually.

"…I--don't…know…" said Kagome. Sango sighed and patted Kagome on the back.

"you should give him a chance, I mean he's been stuck in the hospital for practically his whole life…hey! I have a great idea, why don't we take Souta the amusement park to show him around a bit" said Sango.

"…yea…that would be nice, we can go tomorrow, I'll tell Totosai I need a day or 2 off" said Kagome.

"that's the spirit, now we should go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow" said Sango. They went to their separate rooms and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up from the nightmare she just had, she buried her head into her hands and let the tears fall freely, "…dooshite?" she whispered. She wiped her eyes and got up from bed and walked over to her bathroom. She looked terribly pale, she sighed and decided a nice cold shower should wake up from her vivid past/nightmare.

After getting dress she walked into the kitchen only to find that Sango and Souta already dressed and eating breakfast. "ohayo onee-chan!" yelled Souta.

"ohayo Kagome" greeted Sango softly.

Kagome smiled at the two, "ohayo…so, Souta you ready to go to the amusement park today? Being stuck inside that icky hospital must be tiring…and boring huh?" said Kagome sitting down and eating breakfast as well.

**Somewhere else in Tokyo:**

InuYasha smiled down at his daughter who was looking up at him with a big smile on her face, "daddy…when can I get out of here?" she asked.

"soon pumpkin when your feeling better" he said.

"…demo…watashi genki ni naru…daddy…" she said cutely.

InuYasha had to laugh, he wasn't surprised she was feeling better by the second day since, she had demon blood in her, "well, if your feeling better then we can leave by this afternoon" he said. She clapped her hands together and looked up at him.

"well, since I'm getting out can we go to the amusement park to celebrate?" she asked innocently.

::anime sweat drop:: _'should've seen that coming…'_ thought InuYasha, "…zettai" he replied. Her eyes sparkled so much InuYasha was almost blinded.

"watashi koofuku!!" she yelled happily.

By 2 O'clock Hitomi and InuYasha were able to leave the hospital, they drove to the amusement park, InuYasha had a nervous smile on his face, while Hitomi looked like she was about to jump out of her seat, then InuYasha thought back on the conversation with Miroku on the phone…

_Flashback:_

"_h-hey Miroku…could you do me a favor and run the copied for me?" he asked._

"_what?! Do you know how huge that stack is?!" yelled Miroku._

"_::nervous laugh:: well, you see ::looks at Hitomi, whose beaming:: Hitomi asked to go to the amusement park because of her quick recovery and--"_

"_ahhh! InuYasha I have a date in few minutes! I can't--"_

"_please Miroku?" ::hands phone to Hitomi:: "onegai, oji-san!!"_

…

"_you so owe me ::click::" InuYasha gave a thumbs up to Hitomi, then inwardly sighed. _

_End of flashback:_

They finally reached their destination and waited in line to get the tickets.

**With Kagome, Sango, and Souta:**

They handed the tickets to the guy at the entrance and as they walked they were stopped by one of the photo takers, they posed, took the paper he gave them and they continued. "so which ride shall we go on first?" asked Kagome.

"that one!" Kagome heard Souta yell, but was it just her or was there an echo?

**InuYasha and Hitomi:**

"what ride do you want to go on first Tomi" asked InuYasha.

"that one!" she yelled.

Kagome turned to Souta and then at the familiar people next to her, her heart skipped a beat when she found that InuYasha was staring at her. She couldn't tell whether he knew it was her or not though since she had a disguise, she wore a hat, her long hair hidden underneath a short bold wig, she wore huge sunglasses to hide her shocking blue eyes some jeans and a shirt covered by a black long coat, winter had started a couple days ago so the jacket wasn't suspicious. InuYasha and Kagome smiled at each other, "h-hey…"they said in unison.

Sango looked at the two of them, her eyes looking at Kagome to InuYasha and back to Kagome, "ok…! Well shall we go to that ride now?" asked Sango. No response. She sighed, "no one ever listens to me" she shrugged.

After getting back to earth InuYasha and Kagome looked at their company and saw that Sango, Souta and Hitomi were all talking to one another, "so…uhhh shall we go get in line?" asked Kagome looking at InuYasha from the corner of her eyes, glad her glasses hid her eyes. Sango nodded and they went on ahead as InuYasha and Kagome stayed at the back, "so, what are you guys doing here? Are you sure Hitomi's well enough to be out of the hospital?" asked Kagome worriedly.

"yea, the doctors checked everything they weren't surprised that she was healed by now considering she has demon blood within her" he explained.

Kagome felt relieved and smiled at Hitomi who was talking with Souta.

After riding almost every ride there was in the amusement park they finally sat down to eat and after that they continued with the rides. It was nearing the end of the day and of course they saved the best ride for last. The Ferris Wheel.

"hey, this thing can only fit 4 people" said Sango.

"I'll go with Sango onee-chan" said Souta.

"but--" Kagome was about to protest when Sango interrupted her.

"--and Hitomi will go with us as well" said Sango. They were next in line so Kagome and InuYasha couldn't do anything to stop them. They looked at each other and smiled and climbed into the seats. After a few minutes it started to move again, Kagome looked at the people at the bottom, they were slowly becoming smaller and small as they went up. She looked at the scenery before her, she smiled, the lights of Tokyo never cease to amaze her. She saw the lights of other rides turning on as the night sky began to cover the purple, blue, pink, orange sky.

InuYasha glanced at the awestruck Kagome, she had removed her sunglasses in order to see the lights better, she turned to him with a smile in her face. He blushed and smiled back at her, she sighed and looked down, she took off her hat and the wig, combing her hair with her fingers, her dark black curls coming down, perfectly shaping her face, she looked at InuYasha and angled her head to the side, "is there something on my face?" she asked, touching her cheek checking to see if she had anything on her face, he grabbed her hand and she gasped a little, he quickly let go of her, as if burned, he blushed.

"t-there's nothing on your face--" he said.

"then…why were you staring?" she asked clueless.

"i-it's nothing" he said. Kagome gave him a skeptical look. She moved over to his seat and brought her face closer to his.

"that nothing sounded like it was something…" she said to him.

He looked at her, he opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the Ferris Wheel suddenly stopped, then he suddenly felt lips connect with his, he looked at Kagome and she looked back at him, both slowly close their eyes and failed to notice the fireworks lighting up the night sky, and both failed to notice they were right at the top of the Ferris Wheel, the whole world didn't matter at the moment. Just the feel of their lips together was the only thing they noticed, everything else didn't matter.

**Yes…I am THAT mean! ahahha I'm sorry! LoL I'll post up the next chapter A.S.A.P. kay? I truly am sorry for not updating soon enough!! Hope you guys are still with me here!**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Demo: but**

**Watashi genki ni naru: I am feeling better**

**Dooshite: why**

**Koofuku: happy**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Heyyy sorry it took so, with thanksgiving and hectic school it starts to get to you. My computer rebooted…AGAIN! And so I lost all of my documents pictures and all that good stuff ): anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Please please please please! I need feedback!! And encouragements!!**

Kagome and InuYasha separated after what seemed like forever and looked at each other, Kagome bluched and looked down embarrassed, "g-gomen…" she said to him, her voice quite. She sounded like a little kid to him. He looked at her, her gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"what are you sorry for? Don't be sorry unless you regret it…" he paused nervously, "do you…?" he asked.

"do I what?" Kagome asked.

"do you regret kissing me?" he asked her, he let go of her chin and Kagome looked down again, she silently whispered words that made his heart beat faster and made him smile.

"iie…I-I…liked it…" she said softly. Kagome heard InuYasha shift in his seat and Kagome was very close to crying, she thought she made it awkward for them, why did she have to say she liked it? _'Now he probably thinks I'm weird…great going Kagome!'_ she lectured herself. Her thoughts ended when she felt his warm arms wrap around her tiny form, she looked up at him with a shocked expression. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"arigato…" he said quietly.

--

That was a little over 3 weeks ago, and Kagome could _still_ not believe it. Kagome stared blankly at an object that was on the other room. She wore a long dark turquoise turtle neck with a gray jacket, it's arms stopped at her elbow though. She wore plaid dark purple-blue and pink-purple skirt that ended around her middle thigh. She wore a brown belt, same color 2 inch boots and past the knees black sox that had a ribbon on the side, and she wore a white bow necklace pendant to top it all off. Kagome was so out of it that she failed to notice that Sango had come in to the room. She carried 2 vente signature hot chocolate from Starbucks. She looked at Kagome and stared at her with a curious face, Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face and nothing. No reaction. Sango sighed and placed the two hot chocolates down on the small table. Sango walked over to Kagome and snapped her figure, it was as if Sango had hypnotized her and snapping her finger would get her out of it and sure enough it did. Kagome looked at Sango, "oh hey Sango what's up?" she asked.

"nothing…I should really be the one asking questions. For instance whose the guy that's got you so loved struck?" she asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Kagome, hey I like your outfit" Kagome said nervously trying to change the topic. Sango cought on to her, but decided to let her off the hook this time. _This time _but next time she wasn't going to be so lucky. Sango was wearing some dark blue jeans that were tucked into a pair of 2 inch beige boots, a pale orange long sleeved turtle neck covered by a dark gray shirt that came down to her butt, it had to large white buttons at the neck top, and had pockets on each side, since the shirt did not have buttons all the way down you could see Sango's pale orange shirt, she topped the whole outfit off with a white cashmere beret. Sango handed Kagome the hot chocolate and Kagome thanked her.

"come up with any new songs lately Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked at Sango, "well…I'm not quite done with it…come with me to the band room" Kagome and Sango walked to the band room and Kagome grabbed the acoustic guitar and played the song that she's been working on for a while. She quickly sang while paying the guitar. **(I don't own this song, Four Seasons by Namie Amuro)**

_Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone.  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I'll be alright being alone...  
Four scene of love and laughter.  
I will be okay. _

_Aishi aeba wakareyuku  
Sonna deai kurikaeshita.  
Kioku fukaku tesaguri de  
Amai kage o motomete wa _

_I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo,  
I'll be alright,  
Me o tsubureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o,  
I believe _

_Haru no hikari atsumetara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuki ukabu umi de mitsumete  
Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo  
Sono toiki de atatamete hoshii_  
Four seasons with your love  
_Mou ichi dou. _

Kagome looked at Sango, "that's about all I got" she said.

Sango smiled Kagome, "Kagome that's amazing! I love it! I think this is the first song that's actually happy! No offence" said Sango. Kagome laughed, it was true, most of Kagome's songs were full of sorrow because she had so much pain within her heart that her songs were the only way for them to get out. Kagome now felt happy, ever since that kiss with InuYasha, she suddenly got inspired by this song, even though it's not yet finished she had all of the lyrics in her heart…she just needed the music and she was all set. "I'm sure it'll be a hit! We have to get an album for that right when your done!" yelled Sango happily at Kagome. Kagome smiled, they left the band room and bumped into Totosai.

"why hello girls" he greeted them.

"hey Totosai, what's new?" asked Kagome.

"well, I got a call from Yumi Hakiri and she said that the movie will be starting in about a week, she insures that you have done your research about lawyers?" he said to Kagome. Kagome silently cured in her head, she had totally forgotten about the movie, she faked a smile.

"of course Totosai, nothing to worry about" she laughed nervously. She and Sango walked away and Totosai looked at them. He shook his head and crossed his arms knowingly.

"she totally forgot" he said and walked away as well.

After a long hectic day Kagome arrived at home, Sango had said something about meeting up with Miroku, Kagome had made fun of her and Sango had blushed madly and pretended to be mad at Kagome. Kagome walked inside to find her little brother on the couch sleeping. She walked over to him and crouched down and stared at his sleeping face. She slightly jumped when the phone rang, she picked up the phone that was on the coffee table and answered.

**OH YEA!! PLEASE!! I SUGGEST TO REALLY GET THE SADNESS OF THIS SCENE GO ON YOUTUBE AND LOOK FOR "THOUGHTS UNARRIVED" IT'S A REALLY GOOD SAD PIANO SONG REPEAT IT IF YOU HAVE TO. JUST A SUGGESTION IF YOU WANT TO FEEL JUST HOW SAD THIS SCENE IS(:**

"moshi-moshi?" she asked. There was silence on the other line and Kagome looked at the phone, "hello? Anyone there?" she asked.

"how is he?" said a feminine voice. Kagome gripped her phone tighter as she heard the voice on the other line.

"h-he's fine…" she answered.

"bring him back Kagome" she said sternly.

Kagome's bangs covered her eyes and answered the woman again, "he came over here to spend time with me, I don't think he wants to leave" Kagome said to her mother.

"he's not well enough to be out of the hospital Kagome! How could you be so selfish?!" she yelled at the phone.

Tears escaped Kagome's eyes, and so it started again, god was she never doing the right thing? Was she really selfish like her mother told her she was. "he'll come back when he feels like it" Kagome said to her mother.

"no1 bring him back right now Kagome! He isn't well enough to be outside of the hospital! He wasn't in a stable condition when he left the hospital! He could die if he stays with you any longer" she replied.

Kagome heard her dad say something in the background but couldn't make it out, she looked at Souta and finally noticed that sweat was coming from his forehead and he looked a little flushed. Kagome touched his forehead and pulled her hand back, he was burning up. Kagome dropped the phone and quickly wet a small face towel and put it on his forehead. Kagome saw Souta slowly open his eyes and he looked at Kagome,, "sorry for putting you through all this sis" he said referring to the argument she had with her mom, Kagome wasn't surprised he heard them arguing. Kagome looked at Souta and his eyes closed once more his breath becoming unsteady. Kagome's eyes became water again, she quickly carried Souta and put him in the car forgetting about her mom who was still on the phone. She quickly drove to the hospital almost running a red light due to her quick driving. She cursed when she arrived at the closest hospital, she yelled for help and soon nurses took Souta away from Souta. Kagome followed them until they told her she couldn't pass through the doors. Kagome turned and felt a burning sensation on her cheeks, she had just been slapped, she looked up to see her mother standing in front of her with an angry face and tears streaming down her eyes.

"if he dies it's all your fault Kagome!" she yelled. Her dad hugged her mom and looked sadly at Kagome. Kagome looked at sadly but quickly looked at the floor.

They all waited impatiently for the doctor to come out, Kagome sat on the waiting chair and jumped up from her seat when she saw the doctor walk in, his face had an unreadable expression, "is my son okay doctor?" Kagome heard her mother ask with a worried voice.

"I'm afraid his fever isn't going down, he has not taken his medication for too long and his body can not take the invading virus. He's…" there was a pregnant pause as everyone looked at the doctor worriedly. "he's…slipped into coma, and there is little possibility of him waking up…I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news" he said and walked away from the broken parents. Kagome's eyes widened, and she quickly ran out of the hospital, the last thing she heard was her mother yelling, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAGOME!" Kagome's tears fell once again and she heard thunder rolling from the heavens. She big dark clouds covering the night sky. It rained. Hard.

Kagome stood under a tree, little good that did her, she was still getting soaked and she stared at the ground. Her tears mixing with the rain. Her mind had gone blank and all she could here were her mother's cruel words.

"it's all your fault…"

"your so selfish…"

These words played around in her head, taunting her. She covered her ears hoping it would stop the cruel words but it didn't. Kagome stared at the gray dark sky and closed her eyes. Her thoughts had vanished into thin air. Her mother's voice disappeared as well. The honking of the cars disappeared as well. It was as if she became deaf to the world. But not completely. Even though the world around her became silent. She could still hear the rains pitter patter. She heard thunder roar loudly as well, and this time she dint not jump up in fright. She stayed still, letting the cold wet rain embrace her form. Maybe it was because of this incident that made her loved the rain. Maybe it was this that changed her mind about thunder. Sleep came fast, she noticed that thunder had calmed her senses, soon the sounds of the rain faded out and everything became black, but before she could fully pass out, she heard someone call her name. A familiar voice. But…who?

"KAGOME!" someone yelled.

**Too short? Ahahha well yea it's almost midnight so I have to go to sleep since there's school tomorrow. Urgaahh!! Anyway, I'll update whenever I can.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!! REVIEWWWW!! SENF ME FEEDBACK!! ONEGAII!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Heyyy guys!! Sorry for the long wait… I've had writters block ): but anyway hope you enjoy this next chapter and please don't forget to **_**REVIEW!! **_**:D**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and slowly sat up, she felt something drop onto her lap and she found a wet towel, she looked confused then suddenly a sharp pain began to erupt in her head. She laid back down and looked up at the ceiling. Kagome heard the door open and she looked at the person standing there. "your awake! Thank Kami-sama!" he yelled.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked, "what… happened to me?"

"it's a long story, but all in all… you collapsed under the tree, I'm not very sure what happened as to why you were over there, I took you here, you actually caught a fever" he explained to her.

Kagome sat up in bed and looked at InuYasha, he handed her some medicine and Kagome thanked him. Kagome drank some water and looked at the door. "Kagome-sama are you okay now?" asked the little girl in bunny pj's.

Kagome smiled and set the cup down, "yes, I'm all better now, thanks to your dad" Kagome forced a smile on her face. Hitomi didn't notice and walked over to her.

"here's my favorite teddy, he makes me feel better when I'm sick, I'm sure he will do the same for you" she said handing the brown fuzzy teddy bear to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Hitomi, and smiled and sad/thoughtful smile, "thank you Hitomi, I'll be sure to give him back when I'm feeling a lot better k?" said Kagome.

Hitomi smiled and nodded, "alright Hitomi off to bed" said InuYasha, Hitomi yawned and nodded as she walked over to her bedroom. InuYasha and Kagome sat in comfortable silence, "Kagome…" InuYasha started.

"he's gone…" Kagome's voice cracked.

InuYasha looked at her, "who is? Don't tell me it's—"

Kagome's eyes started to water as she nodded her head, she buried her face in her hands and cried, "he's gone and— it's… it's all my fault!" Kagome yelled.

InuYasha placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, "Kagome, it's not your fau—"

"yes it is! If I hadn't kept Souta for so long he would still be alive! He wouldn't have suffered because of me! He would've taken his proper medication and treatments and still be alive! It's all my fault. Mom was right! If I hadn't—"

"if you hadn't taken him in then he would still be stuck in the hospital not having any fun memories at all! Kagome you showed him what it's like outside those hospital walls! He's probably thanking you right now, I don't know what Souta is thinking right now, but I'm sure he doesn't want to see you crying" said InuYasha.

Kagome looked at InuYasha tears still flowing from her beautiful blue eyes. She latched onto him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her comfortingly and whispered words she needed to hear.

InuYasha looked down at Kagome noticing her breath was even, he knew she had fallen asleep, he gently tried to get out of Kagome's hold on him, but she just tightened her arm lock on him, he didn't really quite hear her but it sounded like she said, "please don't leave me alone" InuYasha looked down at her and smiled, he laid her down in the bed and he got in with her. Kagome slept using InuYasha as her pillow that night.

**Next Day:**

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, she looked down on her "pillow" and blushed as she noticed that it was InuYasha. She lifted her head from InuYasha's chest and looked at his sleeping face. He looked so angelic. Kagome looked at him, she remembered everything that happened the night before, and she saddened. Her little brother was gone. And he was never coming back. Why did Kami-sama hate her so much? Was it because he granted her her one wish and now that she's satisfied _he_ wants to be satisfied? "I'm so sorry Souta" Kagome whispered.

"_onee-chan! Be happy! I want to see you happy! Because I'm happy where I am, and I've moved on. Please move on as well"_

Kagome blinked and looked around… _'was that Souta's voice I just heard?'_ thought Kagome, a picture of Souta popped into her head and she smiled. "no reason to cry, because Souta is in a place that he enjoys" said Kagome.

"a smile really does suit you best Kagome" Kagome turned around and found InuYasha's amber-golden eyes staring at her, "good morning" he smiled at her.

Kagome looked at him, he had a smile on his face, but his eyes showed sadness. "what's the matter InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at the woman in front of him, she truly was a beautiful woman, inside and out. Kagome scooted closer to him and he rested his head on her shoulder, "10th month" he whispered. Kagome was by far confused.

"10th month of what?" she asked.

"her death…" he said sadly.

Kagome was shocked. Who does he mean? many questions popped into her head, and she was afraid to get answers. "w-whose?" she asked.

"… my wife's… Kikyo" he said as he lifted his head off of her shoulder. He looked at her, she saw the pain in his eyes and it made her heart sink, she could tell he loved her very much. It hurt for Kagome to think about him with another woman. Even though she was gone… it killed Kagome to think that he'll never love her like she did… wait! She _loves _InuYasha!?… Yes, she liked him… a lot but… love him? Was it possible? Did she really…

She looked at the gorgeous man in front of her, she was so tempted to kiss him and make him forget his pain, but she didn't. He would never love her like she did. He would always love Kikyo… she was probably the perfect woman. "I-I'm so sorry InuYasha… I'm sure she's in a better place" said Kagome with a comforting smile.

InuYasha smiled at her, "yea… your right, but it still hurts to think about" he said, "so are you feeling better Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome smiled, "I'm fine… thank you for asking" she smiled.

"well… I guess I'll go downstairs, you can borrow some of… Kikyo's clothes" he said pointing at the pair of pants and shirt on the bed.

Kagome smiled and looked at the clothes sadly, "thank you" she said. InuYasha exited and she picked up the clothes and started to undress, she looked at the mirror and noticed something in the background. She turned around and noticed a picture of a very beautiful woman. She had long black hair almost like Kagome's but straighter and she had darker eyes then she did. She was sitting under a tree, she was smiling as she was holding a 2 year old Hitomi. InuYasha must've taken the picture because he wasn't in it. She felt a ping of sadness as she looked at the photo. She turned to the bed and grabbed the teddy bear Hitomi had given her last night. She exited the room and walked downstairs, she smelled beacon, eggs and pancakes. She smiled and walked into the kitchen to find InuYasha sitting down on one of the chairs and reading the newspaper as he drank his coffee. Hitomi was sitting on a seat as well eating her breakfast happily. The chef was in the kitchen preparing lunch for InuYasha and Hitomi. Kagome walked slowly over to Hitomi, only the chef noticed, she covered Hitomi's eyes and Hitomi looked up, her beautiful eyes looking up at Kagome, "Kagome-sama!" she yelled happily.

"hello Hitomi, here's your teddy bear, I wanted to thank you for letting me borrow him last night" she said.

Hitomi smiled, "your welcome! Hurry Kagome-sama, you should eat breakfast so you can become even more… even more… stronger!" she smiled a toothy smile.

Kagome laughed, she looked at InuYasha and he smiled at her, "I'm glad her clothes fit you" said InuYasha.

Kagome smiled, "yes, they fit perfectly" she said. Both knew it was a lie, Kagome's waist was obliviously wider then Kikyo's as well as her chest area, but neither said a thing.

"well you should eat breakfast before it gets cold" said InuYasha. Kagome nodded and sat down. She ate breakfast happily and soon everyone was finished. InuYasha had dropped off Hitomi, said their goodbyes and now turned to Kagome who was in the car with them. "I'll drive you to your house" said InuYasha. Kagome thanked him, but declined.

"it's fine InuYasha, I can always… uhmm take the buss" she said.

"Kagome have you forgotten who you are?" he asked.

Kagome sighed, "your right… last thing I need is getting run over by a mob of people" she smiled, "thank you InuYasha" she said.

"it's no trouble" he said. They arrived at Kagome's apartment and Kagome turned to InuYasha.

"would you like to come in?" she asked.

He smiled, "sure" they entered and Kagome thanked Kami-sama that Sango wasn't home.

"I'll get out of Kikyo's clothes so you can take them home" Kagome said, he nodded and sat on the couch looking at Kagome's apartment.

Kagome entered her room and looked for something to wear, she took off her clothes and took in a deep breath, Kikyo's clothes were suffocating her. She looked in her closet and found a black mini skirt and a nice pink tank top. She folded Kikyo's clothes and returned t the living room, "thank you again… InuYasha. You're a life saver" she said to him.

"Kagome… can I ask a favor from you?" he said to her.

Kagome looked at him, "yeah sure, what is it?" she asked.

"I want you to meet Kikyo" he said.

Kagome's heart stopped. Kagome smiled, she wanted to their for InuYasha. Even if he didn't love her like she did. Even if she got hurt in the process, she wanted to be their for him. Even if… she would never earn his full love. She was going to stay. She was… hopelessly in love with the man in front of her.

'_I love you InuYasha… I hope one day… you will look at me with love in your eyes. No more hurt in those beautiful amber-gold eyes. Only joy and love… with and for me'_

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled.

'_I know it's a lot to ask… but this is my heart's one desire…'_

"_**I**_ would _**love**_ to go with _**you**_… _**InuYasha**_"


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I'm really sorry I havent updated!! I got caught up in WAY too many things and forgot to upload! I'm really sorry again. I don't know if I'll be able to update more frequently over the summer since I'm taking summer school, so I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRYYY!! Please forgive me!!**

The winds were howling as the two young people walked through the cemetery.

"Were almost there, just follow me" said InuYasha.

Kagome smiled at him and continued to follow him. Heck, he could be leading her to a cliff and she would still follow, _'till the ends of the world InuYasha'_ Kagome thought. He suddenly stopped and Kagome looked at the gravestone in front of her.

_Kikyo Takashi_

_Beloved Mother and Wife_

_We will always love you and remember you_

_We cherish every moment spent with you_

_Goodbye, Our Love_

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

I looked at the stone, I could feel my heart clenching. I felt dirty, I was not suppose to be feeling this way! I had no right. I was being selfish and inconsiderate. I wanted to scream! I wanted to yell out, "Why did you leave InuYasha hurting like this?!" I wanted to bring her back to life, because I knew that InuYasha was hurting. I didn't have to look at him to know that he was in tremendous pain. I forced myself to look away from the stone, and look at him. I could feel something wet trail down my cheek. I didn't know what it was called. I didn't know anything. I went blank, and all I could see was InuYasha staring at me with those sad and hurt eyes. I could see him walking towards me and I stood still. I felt his warm hands touch my face wipe off the wet trail. I closed my eyes, wishing it wasn't a dream, that this man was standing in front of me. I could feel his arms tighten around me as he pulled me into his soft yet strong, warm arms. I wanted to stay here, forever, I never wanted to let go…

**InuYasha's P.O.V.**

I stared at Kikyo's gravestone. I couldn't look at it for some reason. My head just turned towards Kagome and I stopped in my tracks. I saw tears creep down her perfect face, and I felt sad. It hurt me to see her sad. I walked towards her, my legs moving on their own. I wiped the tears and pulled her into a hug. I…, I didn't want to let go of her. I wanted to stay like this forever. I forgot about everything when I'm with her. Kagome. You have no idea how much I need you. I need you. I… is this love? But… I promised myself, I wouldn't love any other woman, but Kikyo… no! I cant! I belong to Kikyo… I… I don't care… I want to be with Kagome. I need her. It's as if I've found my purpose. My other half. The person who took the other half of my soul. I'm sorry, Kikyo but I can not fulfill my promise to you. I hope you will understand me.

'_All I ever wanted was for you to be happy InuYasha'_

I heard her voice, "Kikyo?" I called out.

'_I love you, InuYasha. Be happy'_

Her voice faded, and I tightened my hold on Kagome. I will never let you go Kagome. Even if you don't feel the same way. I will never let you go.

**Author P.O.V.**

The two lover birds stood still in front of the gravestone of Kikyo, embracing one another. They let go and they looked each other in the eye. They leaned closer and closer until the gap between them was no longer visible. It wasn't long, but it was full of love.

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked up and stared into his eyes, "InuYasha… I-- I lo… lo… I should be going… I still have a lot to do…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. She was madly in love with the man in front of her and she had the chance, but she didn't have the guts to tell him.

But she had to tell him! Now or never!

"InuYasha… this might sound insane…"

"Kagome… I…, I know this is going to sound crazy"

They stopped and laughed a bit at each other, "You first… no you…" they said at the same time.

"Ladies first?" he suggested.

"I…, same time?" she asked.

He smirked, "okay…. One-- two-- three…"

"I'm in love with you"

They stared at each other for the longest time. No way… they both thought. There was not possible reason that… but they both heard it. Anyone with hears would've caught that. They just stared at each other. Lost in there own little world. The gap between them disappeared once more and it was like magic. This was different from the other kiss they shared. This was not an accident. No… this was more, because they were certain about their feelings towards each other. This… this was much better.

**Next Day:**

Kagome walked about, in the studio smiling brightly at everyone, "Beautiful morning isn't it?" she asked. Everyone looked out the window, only to see heavy dark clouds and pouring rain outside. Thunder could be heard miles away and flashes of lightning could be seen. Everyone stared at Kagome, as if she was some mad woman who had grown two heads.

"Kagome, darling, you feeling alright?" asked Sango.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome asked, politely.

"Hmm… well just making sure"

"Oh Sango! Guess what!"

"What?"

"I finished the song, the title is Four Seasons" Kagome felt accomplished. But then something changed. "Souta…" she whispered.

"Kagome… hey listen, just think he's asleep. He is asleep technically anyway. I mean, he's still in a coma… he hasn't died yet…" comforted Sango.

"You're right… I should go visit him… tell Totosai I'll be back later and that I'm sorry" she quickly left and drove to the hospital, where her brother lay sleeping. She touched his hands, they were warm, yet turning cold. He looked so pale. Kagome laid her head down and prayed.

**Sorryyy it short!! Please review. Then I'll make sure to update!! Please!?!?**


	11. Chapter 11

**READ:**

**Heyy guys!! WHAT'S UP?? Heyy I made a myspace so you guys can get the latests info on my stories so at least you'll have SOME clue as to when I will post up a chapter. I might also have spoilers; I most likely will either way, the links to the outfits she has will be there too if you guys want to see their outfits. SO yes, add me, visit my profile to check what my URL is.**

Kagome woke up in a stir. She looked around her surrounding, wondering where on Earth she was. She looked up in front of her and found Souta. She smiled, and caressed his head softly. "I really hope you'll wake up from this Souta… I miss you, and I promise when you wake up we'll do everything you want. Whatever you want, you can have it. But you have to promise to wake up, okay sweety?" she said softly, her voice cracking. She looked at the heart monitor and saw the steady pattern of his heartbeat.

Kagome left the hospital after a couple more minutes of talking to the doctor; she walked to her car and drove back to the studio, only to be greeted by Totosai, she smiled nervous, "Uh… hey Totosai… what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Me? Oh I was just waiting for the diva who decided to leave without permission and missed an important interview with TOKYO STAR magazine…" he said to her, glaring a bit.

'_Crap! I totally forgot… how, am I going to get out of this one?'_ she thought. "Well… Totosai I have a very reasonable explanation for this, and that is uhm…" she looked around frantically, and her eyes caught sight of Sango, drinking some coffee, and holding a sandwich. _'Hmm…'_ Kagome, quickly ran to Sango and dragged her in front of Totosai, "Sango, told me that I shoulder get a better grasp on my character, on that movie were going to shoot, that uhm… lawyer movie… remember?" Kagome said quickly.

He looked at her, with cautious eyes, "Kagome… what am I going to do with you?" he asked, he turned to leave, but turned back around to say, "By the way… that _movie_ you were, "preparing" for, is going to starting shooting in 2 days."

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled out.

"Hey, you shouldn't be nervous, since you've been practicing" he chuckles.

"Why that, conniving old man…" she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's what you get when you lie to the guy, you should know by now he's devious" said Sango biting her sandwich.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and both her and Sango went up to the studio to record the song she just finished.

"How was that?" asked Kagome.

"Awesome! We should get Totosai to listen to it so we can get it on the air, and make it a Single" said Sango enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled, and put took off the headphones, she looked over her bags when she heard her ringtone playing."Moshi-moshi, Higurashi speaking" she spoke professionally.

"_uh, hey Kagome, it's me InuYasha…"_

"InuYasha?" Sango looked at Kagome, one of her eyebrows raised, and Kagome looked back at Sango. "Hey… what's up? Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"_Yes… actually I wanted to know if you were free tonight, maybe we could go out to dinner or something…"_

Kagome's heart felt like it was about to explode, was he really asking her out? "Uhm… yeah, I would— I would love to go to dinner with you" Kagome smiled.

"_That's great!! I'll pick you up at seven"_

Kagome smiled, "Seven's perfect, I'll see you then…"

"_Yeah… so uhm, I'll see you at seven"_

"Sure… bye"

"_Bye…"_

Kagome hung up and looked over at Sango, "Sango, please pinch me" she said.

"Now why in the world would I do that?"

"Just to make sure I'm not sleeping"

"Oh boy! Come on Kagome let's go. You only have 2 hours to get ready, come!"

Kagome and Sango packed up their things and headed for their cars. Kagome got into herred 2010 Corvette and Sango got into her Saturn Sky Roadster. They arrived in front of Kagome's apartment and they entered, Kagome headed straight for the shower and came out with her hair already blow-dried and in her bra and underwear. Sango was in the kitchen looking through Kagome's fridge.

Kagome looked through her huge closet and found the perfect outfit for her date. She found a very light strapless purple dress with black embroidery from waist up, with a faux fur shawl, along with white pearls and a small black purse and black Amelia Jane high heels. Sango did her hair. Her hair was up, her bangs formed around her, and some semi-curly strands of hair framed her face. She had some pink blush on, black mascara that made her long dark lashes look even darker; she had some shiny lip gloss on her pink almost red lips (which was natural) she had a black bag that went with the outfit. "Do I look okay?" asked Kagome.

"Okay?! Honey you look HOT!" said Sango.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and both Kagome and Sango looked at the time, 7:00 they read. Sango hugged Kagome, "Have fun and good luck!" then she went inside Kagome's bedroom, as Kagome walked to the front door. She opened it and stared at the most beautiful guy she's ever seen. He wore a white button up shirt with black slacks and shiny black dress shoes. He held with him a dozen red roses; Kagome looked from the flowers to his eyes.

"Hey…" she said breathlessly.

He smiled, "You look beautiful" he said, "These are for you" handing her the roses.

Kagome smiled and smelled the flowers, "They're very beautiful… thank you" she said giving him a kiss on the cheeks, he blushed, as well as she and Kagome walked to the kitchen and placed them in a vase. She turned to him, "So shall we go?" she asked.

"O-of course, shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm. Kagome giggled and nodded, as they left house.

They got in his sexy silver Mercedes SLR. Kagome smirked, "Nice car" she said.

He smirked as well, "Thanks", and they drove. Fast. They reached the restaurant, Sakura no Hana, one of the fanciest restaurants in Tokyo Japan. They entered and were seated immediately; they sat in comfy seats and the waiter greeted them.

"Konban wa, can I take your order?" she asked.

They ordered and soon their food came. "So, how was your day Kagome?" he asked.

"Fine thank you, what about you?" she asked.

"Oh, my day was fine, but I am tired dealing with all these cases" he said truthfully.

"Then why did you ask me out? Not that I didn't want you to ask me out, but you could've rest tonight" Kagome said worriedly.

He chuckled, "Kagome its fine. Seeing you right now, in front of me makes me forget all of my troubles. I know this may sound a bit strange, but there is not one day that I don't think about you." He said sincerely.

Kagome smiled softly, "InuYasha… thank you. You have no idea how happy you've made me" she said.

Kagome looked outside the window, she saw the city lights becoming a blur as InuYasha sped down the highway, and she smiled. Kagome looked at her iPhone 3G and read the text message.

_Hey Kagz! I went home, cuz I had to take care of some things for 2morrow so I'll ttyl! 3_

Kagome smiled and put her phone away. As Kagome looked up she noticed that the car stopped and they were in front of her apartment. **(She has the fancy kind of apartment)** InuYasha walked Kagome to her door, and as Kagome opened the door she looked at InuYasha, "Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Sure" he smiled. They entered and Kagome excused herself to go change, InuYasha sat on the couch and waited.

Kagome came out in some black shorts and a large white shirt; she walked to the kitchen and made some coffee for them. She handed InuYasha one and InuYasha could not help but look at her. Her legs were so long, and she was just so beautiful in anything.

He put his cup and took the cup from Kagome's hands. Kagome looked at him and they stared at each other.

InuYasha leaned in closing the gap between them and soon they were in a heated passionate kiss.

Everything just stopped.

**AND THERE YAH GO! ^^ hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW if you want to know what happens next(:**

**Add the myspace if you have one(: to find out when the next update is(:**


	12. Chapter 12

…**. Haha, okay… so I havent updated… in a while… okay in a long time… but please don't throw fruit at me! Yes! Tomatoes ARE fruits! Jeez Luise! I'm really sorry, but life has been stressful and so has school. Blecckk. Please forgive me, and please continue reading my stories and please stand by and be patient with me. Please and thank you, Saki.**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Maybe, it was a spur of the moment? Caught up in the atmosphere? No. it couldn't be. It was definitely sincere and loving.

I looked him the eyes and he stared right back, "wow" was my creative response.

"Kagome, I have something I want to tell you…"

::ring::ring::

I sighed, and smiled at him, I picked up the phone and answered, suddenly my perfect night became a nightmare.

I dropped the phone, feeling as if it weighed a ton. I could feel InuYasha's intense stare and I dropped to my knees. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. Why? Why?! I suddenly felt hot tears dripping onto my face and I wiped them, but they just wouldn't stop. They kept falling. Never-ending.

"Kagome… what's the matter?"

I tried to speak, tried to make a sentence out of all the words that were jumbled arounf in my head, but couldn't. Of all the time for my voice to fail me, it chose right this moment. The only words I could mutter, came out raspy and dry.

"Souta…"

Before I knew it, both InuYasha and I were waiting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

InuYasha looked at Kagome, concerned, she looked so dumbfounded and lost. Much like when they first met in the hospital. He sat down next to her, "Everything's going to be okay Kagome"

Kagome looked up at him and then back at the ground, her tears falling and making tiny puddles on the floor. "This is all my fault… if I hadn't kept Souta for so long, he would've gotten the correct treatment and--"

"Stop blaming yourself Kagome, it's not your fault!"

"No, let her blame herself, it is all her fault. Kagome if Souta dies, I hope it will stay in your conscience forever" said her Kagome's mom.

Kagome looked up and looked at her mom, "How can you say that to me?! How can you be so cruel to me? don't you love me at all/ I was your first born! Why am I not as important to you as Souta?! Why?!" Kagome yelled, finally cracking.

Kagome's mother smiled sarcastically, "You want to know why?"

"Honey please don't, not now of all places" Kagome's father tried to reason with her.

"No, she deserves to know. You want to know why I don't love you as much as I love Souta? It's because I'm not your biological mother. Your mother died right when she gave birth to you, I came into your life when you were about one or two, so your wouldn't remember, of course not. Are you still curious?"

Kagome looked at her mother, or the person she though was her mother and looked at her dad.

"W-when did you plan on telling me this?"

"Kagome--"

"WHEN?!"

"When Souta got better, we though it was for the best, because by that time, everything would've been right, no sadness, hurt or pain to deal with…"

Kagome fell to her knees, "22 years? I suffered all the neglection and pain for 22 years, only to find out that you don't love me because I was another woman's daughter… 22 years dad?"

He looked at her with sympathy, "I'm so sorry, baby girl…"

Kagome looked up, "Sorry? Your sorry?!" Kagome shook violently and then she stood up, "No! I'm sorry for ever being born! I'm sorry that I wasn't the perfect daughter that you people wanted. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough, sorry that I wasn't your real child." Kagome cried and InuYasha hugged her.

"Kagome, please stop crying…"

"No! this is what you want isn't it?! For me to have all the pain, for me to suffer the way Souta suffered, because I was the healthy child who wasn't yours and he was the sickly child who _was_ yours."

"Young lady, step outside your causing a scene!" yelled her mother coldly.

InuYasha, Kagome, and her father looked at her.

InuYasha took the broken girl outside and let her tears soak u his shirt. She pounded on his chest, which didn't hurt him, so he let her do it, he figured better him than the wall.

"Why?! Why me?! What did I ever do?! Please tell me!" she looked into InuYasha's eyes and he looked down at her. He kissed her, and whispered, "I'm so sorry my angel"

Kagome buried her face into his chest and cried, "Thank you InuYasha, thank you for everything"

"I'll always be here Kagome" he held her tighter, afraid to let go, and they stood there, hugging each other protecting one another with their invisible shield.

They went back inside only to find the doctor already outside in the waiting room, and the expression on his face wasn't such a good sign.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, but I'm afraid Souta… is no longer with us…"

"No… No!! this can't be! It can't! It can't!!" yelled Kagome's mom.

Kagome held her ears and let the tears fall again, "please take Kagome home okay? I don't think she cant handle this type of environment right now." said her father.

The drive back was silent, and InuYasha decided to take Kagome to his house, since Hitomi was there, he laid Kagome down on his bed and he went outside to get some fresh air.

'_I promise Kagome, I'll protect you from now on…'_

**Hey sorry it's short but, I gots to sleep and I wanted to update as soon as I could, so I'll have the next chapter up by bext week hopefully, and I'll make it longer I promise as long as I know I still have readers out there!! REVIEW please!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**FIRST off i'd like to apologize for making you guys wait so long, but summer has started and i'll be able to update better. I'D REALLY like to say, thank you for sticking with this story and reviewing whenever you guys can, and please FEEL FREE to contact me when you want ot ask a question, my email is saki_pink246 . I was reading over ALL of your reviews and it just made me happy and made me want you guys to be able to talk to me better and communicate with me better when you have a question or just want to be in the story. so PLEASE THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY AND I WILL APOLOGIZE A MILLION TIMES FOR MAKING YOU WAIT. :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY.**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW(:**

_I'll protect you. I'll protect you. Kagome, I'll protect you._

_Can you really InuYasha? You promised to protect Kikyo and looked what happened._

InuYasha bolted up, he didn't realize he fell asleep. He looked at the sleeping girl next to him. She was indeed a beauty. He kissed her forehead and went to go check on his daughter. She was sleeping peacefully and he decided to go downstairs for a glass of water.

What made him think that? He stared at the glass of water in his hands, can he really protect Kagome? No. That was a lie. I can't protect her...

InuYasha jumped when he heard something fall from upstairs, he quickly ran up and checked Hitomi's room, not finding anything wrong, he ran to his bedroom and found Kagome on the floor. "KAGOME!" he yelled concerned.

He picked her up and found her body extremely hot against his. He felt her forehead with his hand and suddenly took it off as her temperature somewhat burned his hand. He saw tears falling from her closed eyes and he silently cursed. "Damn, she's got a fever"

"Souta... no Souta please... don't leave" she murmured. "Souta... forgive onee-chan... come back... please don't die..."

InuYasha grabbed a small towel from his bathroom and wet it in cold water, he put in on Kagome's forehead and runs to go get the thermometer. He cursed, "102" he grabbed his cellphone and dialed his personal doctor.

"The doctor took the stethoscope off and put in around his shoulders, "She'll be fine, just make she gets plenty of rest and have her drink her medicine, and plenty of water when she takes it. Her crying made her temperature go up, so once she calms down her temperature will break... it's a good thing you called quickly Takashi-san"

InuYasha thanked the doctor and sat on a chair to be beside Kagome, "Please get better soon Kagome..."

"...InuYasha..." she whispered.

InuYasha grabbed her hand and laid his head on the bed.

Kagome woke up to the strong morning rays hitting her face. She looked to her side and found InuYasha, she smiled softly and jumped when she heard Hitomi yell.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

InuYasha jolted awake and looked over to his daughter.

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY DADDY!" she yelled as she leaped into his arms to give him a big hug and a big kiss on the cheek. "I made you a presesnt daddy"

InuYasha smiled, "Thank you honey" he looked at it and smiled, there was a stick figure drawing of him and Hitomi"

"Let's eat breakfast shall we?" he asked and they all traveled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

::RING::RING:: ::RING::RING::

"Hello?" said Kagome.

"Kagome you have to come to the hospital quickly"

"Why? What happened?" she said frantically.

"Your father's been in a car crash, he's in surgery right now... his chances are slim, and your mother..."

"What Sango? What about her?"

"She's dead."

Kagome dropped her phone and Sango's voices melted into the background, along with everything else. Everything looked so blurry, everything seems to go in slow motion and all she could hear was her breathing. She fell to her knees and felt no pain for some reason as her knees hit the wooden floor harshly. She could hear InuYasha's muffled voice calling her name, but her mouth wouldn't move. She just stared at the white walls of the house.

"KAGOME!"

She blinked and her eyes became blurry, they stung as the salty water escaped her eyes.

InuYasha heard Sango's voice from the phone and picked it up, "Sango, whats wrong with Kagome?"

She explained to him of what happened and he realized that Kagome must be in shock.

"Kagome, Kagome please answer me" he said desperately.

Kagome looked at him with tearful eyes, she opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Kagome, please" she shook her head and hugged him.

"Daddy... what;s wrong with 'Gome?"

"Baby, we're going to take 'Gome to the hospital, so go get dressed okay?"

She nodded and ran upstairs. InuYasha kissed Kagome's forehead and hugged her tightly. He picked her up bridal style and told the butler to get the valet to get the car. He walked outside and put Kagome in the passenger seat. He picks up Hitomi and puts her in a booster.

"She's in a shocked faze right now and i think the news triggered something in her brain and now her mental capability is in shock and she can't talk. We'll have to keep her in the hospital, but she'll be fine one she recovers from shock" said the doctor, "Excuse me, I need to go check on another patient."

InuYasha ran his hands through his hair and looked at Kagome. He walks over to her and holds her hand, "Kagome please come back" he stared at her sleeping face and felt someone tug on his pant leg.

"Daddy is 'Gome going to be okay?"

"Yeah honey, she just needs rest."

* * *

_Kagome's Dream:_

_"Onee-chan!" I turned around wondering who called my name when suddenly I am tackled by someone who is hugging me._

_I was shocked beyond belief, "Souta?"_

_"Haha, yeah! Who else?"_

_I hugged him for what seemed like the longest, "I'm so glad your okay I knew it was all a dream"_

_"What was?"_

_My smile faded and I could feel tears forming, "I dreamed you died Souta, it was horrible"_

_"But onee-chan... I am dead..."_

_I looked at him, "What?"_

_"I came here to tell you something, I'll actually be leaving soon, but I just had to tell you"_

_"No... you can't be, your lying right?"_

_"No onee-chan, I wish I was, but it's true."_

_"No! This can't be!"_

_"ONEE-CHAN! PAY ATTENTION QUICKLY! I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME HERE"_

_I focused and looked at him, "Thank you. First off, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, it's not your fault, secondly, your the best sister anyone could ask for and thirdly" he paused and smiled, "I'll always be looking out for you sis"_

_I hugged him tightly, "I don't know what to do Souta, dad's in surgery and mom... mom... she's..."_

_"To be honest onee-chan... I don't know where she is... I haven't seen her..."_

_I looked at him shocked, "You don't think she's..."_

_"I doubt it, as cruel as she was to you, I don't think she's going to Hell, she's probably wondering around Earth not knowing she's dead... you know like an Earthbound spirit"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I'm one, I had unfinished business with you, I had no way of getting your attention though, and I can, i'll be crossing over soon actually."_

_"NO! Souta you can't..."_

_"I'll always watch over you"_

_"SOUTA! NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! MA.. MAMA'S GONE! PAPA'S IN SURGERY, I HAVE NO ONE! SOUTA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried out to him. I saw a big teasing smile on his face and my tears stopped._

_"Don't say that onee-chan, you have InuYasha, and he's a great guy. He'll take care of you... and if he doesn't I'll haunt him for the rest of his life" he joked._

_"...InuYasha" I thought of his face then a smile spread across my face, "That's right... he's still here with me."_

_"Kagome!" I turned and found a figure with silver hair and golden eyes in front of me, "Kaome come on." He smiled, "Let's go home" he stretched his hand out in front of me and I looked back at Souta, almost like asking for approval._

_"It's okay onee-chan, go. I'll see you when its your time, of course you'd probably be old and wrinkly and I wouldn't be able to recognize you" he laughed, and I hit him over the head._

_"Wow, you know... back in the human world that slap probably would've killed me" he thought seriously, "Any, go already! I can't crossover until I know your alive and well"_

_"Come on, Kagome... everyone's waiting"_

_End of Kagome's Dream_

_

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, she blink several times to let her eyes adjust to the bright light of the room. She looked over to right and found InuYasha sitting there, sleeping. She looked down at her hand and found his holding it. She smiled and heard rustling in front of her, where the couch was. Hitomi rubbed her eyes and looked at Kagome, and in a blink if an eye her sleepy face turned into a huge smile. Kagome noticed she was about to yell her name and she place her left pointer finger to her lips telling to stay silent, she pointed at InuYasha ans winked at Hitomi. Hitomi nodded and suppressed her laughter by covering her mouth with her little tiny hands.

InuYasha moved and he rubbed his eyes, much like how Hitomi had done, he looked up and his eyes widened, "Kagome!" he hugged her and she smiled as she hugged him back.

"Daddy's so silly!" yelled Hitomi, "Gome-sama was just sleeping!"

* * *

InuYasha came back with a couple treats for the two of his favorite girls to eat, he stopped just outside the door unnoticed by the two girls who chatted idly with each other.

Hitomi stood next to Kagome's bed and smiled at her, "Did you sleep well Gome-sama?"

Kagome smiled and picked up Hitomi so she could sit on the bed with her, "Yes, I had a very nice dream" and she did.

The room was silent for a moment when finally Hitomi looked up at Kagome and looked at her shyly.

"Doushita Hitomi-chan?"

"Ano... Gome-chan... watashi was anata mama o yobidasu koto ga deki masu?"

InuYasha almost dropped the tray of food he was carrying which consisted of two pudding cups, 2 instant noodles, one peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and 3 oatmeal and raisin cookies. Luckily, he kept his cool and the food did not spill to the floor.

Kagome looked at Hitomi's sweet innocent face and she smiled, and hugged her, "Oh baby... of course you can"

Hitomi pulled out of the hug and looked wide eyes at Kagome, "Hontouni?"

"Of course" Kagome smiled.

Hitomi hugged her tightly and InuYasha smiled at the scene, "Hey you two, I brought you two some food"

"Oh InuYasha, your back"

"Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!"

"What baby?"

"I finally have someone to call mommy" she beamed.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and smiled lovingly, he picked up Hitomi and threw her in the air and catching her, "Your too adorable you know that?"

Hitomi laughed and looked over at Kagome, "Mommy! Let's eat!" Kagome laughed and all three of them ate, talking about random things.

* * *

"We'll be your family Kagome, if you'll accept us..." InuYasha whispered to Kagome's ear.

"I already have." Kagome looked at him and smiled. InuYasha placed his forehead with Kagome's and gave her an Eskimo kiss.

Kagome closed her eyes in bliss, InuYasha closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Hitomi giggled and covered her eyes, "Grooowwwsss!"

"Oh yeah?" InuYasha said as he grabbed Hitomi and tickled her stomach.

"Daddy no! Haha, stop that tickles!" she laughed uncontrollably, and Kagome and InuYasha looked at each other, Hitomi's eyes widened, and soon she was smothered with kisses by InuYasha and Kagome.

_'My family... thank you InuYasha'_

**OKAAAAAYYYYY SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE NO? SORRY I APOLOGIZE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL WITH ME OUT THERE. i think my writing's improving, so please leave me a review on what you think_! i tried to make this longer as well!_**_  
_


End file.
